


New beginnings part 2

by Shinda85



Series: New beginnings [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa end game, F/F, F/M, post 307
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinda85/pseuds/Shinda85
Summary: Ok so you guys wanted a part 2 and I am happy to deliver. Thanks everyone for your comments it keeps me motivated also I'm so not good at love scenes so if someone wants to help me out that would be great





	1. Authors note

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so you guys wanted a part 2 and I am happy to deliver. Thanks everyone for your comments it keeps me motivated also I'm so not good at love scenes so if someone wants to help me out that would be great

Omg guys I am so embarrassed. I went over what I have written and I totally stuffed up. In some of the chapters in this story Monroe and monty are together! He is suppose to be with Harper. When I was writing it I was imaginging it was Harper but put monroes name instead. I am so sorry. I'm gonna have to go back and edit but it doesn't change the story. I hope yous will continue reading thank you


	2. Chapter 1

"Leksa! Leksa wait" Clarke is calling out to Lexa as Lexa is walking at a very angry and fast pace. Raven is trying to keep up as well but it's hard on crutches.

"Raccoon calm down!" Raven yells but Lexa ignores her and keeps on walking. Bellamy rushes up in front of Lexa to block her way but as he steps in front of her Lexa punches him in the stomach and keeps on rushing towards the medbay. Bellamy grunts and holds his stomach. Aden and the nightblood children catch up to Lexa but don't try to stop her. They all follow her at a brisk pace. When she arrives at the med bay she kicks the door open almost kicking the door of the hinges. Abby jumps off her chair as she sees Lexa kick the door open. Clarke walks past the children and grabs Lexa around the waist to stop her. Raven and Bellamy stumble into the room

"Abigail kom Skaikru! WHY have we been denied access to leave Arcadia! WHY did the guards tell me that it was on YOUR Order!"Lexa yells. Lexa wriggles her way out of Clarkes grip but Clarke jumps in front of Lexa

"Leksa chil yo daun" Clarke is holding Lexa at body's length by the shoulders. Raven comes up behind Lexa and holds her by the waist

"I don't answer to you Lexa" Abby snaps. Lexa growls and moves forward but Raven drops her crutches and jumps on lexas back. Clarke cups lexas face and looks at Lexa in her eyes

"Leksa beja em ste ai nomon" Clarke says gently. Lexa sees the desperation in Clarkes eyes. She sighs and rolls her eyes. She looks at Abby and growls 

"yu laik priv bilaik ai hodnes disha plan" lexa says clentching her jaw

"Let me talk to her" Lexa shakes her head as she grabs Ravens thighs so she doesn't fall off her back 

"Some one pick up the little birds crutches" Lexa says. Bellamy picks them up. She looks at him and nods. She looks back to Clarke "I am giving you 5 minutes klark if your mother has not come to her senses then I am coming in here to get you then fighting my way through the gate" she snaps. Clarke moves forward and places a gentle kiss on lexas lips. Lexa take one last look at Abby and snarls at her. Before she can say anything else Raven cover her mouth with her hand. 

"Come on you crazy raccoon. Let Clarke deal with Abby" Lexa doesn't move "please my leg is sore I just had an operation ya know" Lexa rolls her eyes but nods. "Come children follow Aunty Raven!" The children giggle as Lexa leads them out of the med bay. Bellamy looks at Clarke and Abby. 

"Clarke we will be waiting in the mess hall" She smiles and nods at him. As he leaves. When the room is clear she turns around slowly to face her mother

.............................

Lexa carrys Raven to the mess hall with Aden the nightbloods and Bellamy following. She is still angry. "Who does she think she is little bird" she growls walking to the mess hall. Raven chuckles and kisses the top on lexas head

"She is Clarkes mother. She thinks she is protecting her" they walk though the doors of the mess hall, Lexa finds an empty table and gently lowers Raven to the ground and helps her sit. Bellamy sits beside her and hands her the crutches. 

"Does she not think I can protect her?" Lexa says as she starts to pace. The nightblood chidren and Aden sat around the table quietly. Octavia and Lincoln join them at the table. 

"Is she still alive" asked Octavia 

"I did not want to kill her Octavia" Lexa snapped

"Oh really?" Said Harper as she sat down at the table followed by monty.

"No I simply wanted to cause her pain" everyone at the table paused then shook with laughter. The nightbloods looked amused. Lexa just rolled her eyes

"You are too much raccoon" Raven said wiping her eyes. Bellamy threw his arm around Ravens shoulders also wiping his eyes. Lexa notices this gesture and raised her eyebrow at Raven. Raven shakes her head to indicate to Lexa not to mention it but Lexa just smirks. 

"Bellamy kom Skaikru as I am new to this friend business I need some information. I thought that one hugged another when they are sad. Raven as far as I can see is not sad so why do u have your arm around her" Bellamy quickly pulled his hand back while Raven shook her head in amusement. 

"Ah some friends do that" he said nervously 

"Oh? I just simply thought that perhaps you find Raven somewhat appealing but clearly I was wrong" Bellamy stood Quickly

"No I mean yes I mean I do find her very appealing" Raven bit her cheek to stop from laughing. 

"Well if you find her appealing then why do you look so awkward now?" She cocked her head to the side

"I ah, I um. I gotta go check on our supplies" he muttered and left the room in a rush, as soon as he was out of ear shot the table burst out in laughter 

"That was so mean" Raven said through giggle. Lexa shrugged

"That was fucking awesome!" Octavia yelled. Lincoln smiled 

 

..................................

 

"What the hell mom!" 

"You can't go to Polis again Clarke I just got you back. It's dangerous" Clarke moves towards her mother shaking her head

"That's not your decision" 

"You are my daughter I am doing this to protect you" Clarke threw her hands in the air. 

"You can't keep me here I'll leave one way or another"

"Then I'll have you arrested" snapped Abby. Clarke looked at her mother jaw almost hitting the floor with shock

"Mom. What is going on. Why are you acting like this? I know your not very fond of Lexa but there has to be more to this then her. Your acting like a child!" 

"You are a child! You are my child!" Abby yelled. Clarke moved forward and hugged her mother. She lent back so she could look at her mothers tear stained cheeks.

"Yes you are my mother. Now look at me in my eyes when I say what I'm about to say" Abby nods and looks at her daughters eyes "mom. I love Leksa. More then anything in this world. I would die for her. I would die if anything happened to her. I would follow her anywhere anytime. I'm going to marry her. I'm going to somehow have children with her. She is my life. My love. My soulmate. We are going to create a better future and we are going to build a family. You can either accept this and be part of this family or you can choose to distance yourself but either way mom, I'm leaving with Lexa today." Abby has tears rolling down her face. She looks at her daughter again. She thinks of how much she has grown. She sees nothing but determination and love. Abby hugs her daughter tight

"Why can't you stay here with Lexa then honey" Abby asks desperately 

"Because Leksa is the commander mom. She doesn't belong here"

"But you do belong here baby" Abby says through tears. 

"No I don't. Not anymore" the door to the medbay burst open by Lexa stands at the door awkwardly looking at the scene before her.

"Ai hodnes one of these day you will enter a room like a normal person" Clarke chuckles. Lexa rolls her eyes 

"It has been 5 minutes klark my patience for you mother is running very thin" said Lexa annoyed. 

"Can I have a moment alone with you Lexa" Abby asks sternly. Clarke moved towards Lexa and kissed her gently. 

"What am I going to do with you" Clarke smiles and leans in for another kiss. She hugs Lexa around the shoulder and whispers in to lexas ear "Leksa go easy on her this is not easy for her" Lexa nods and kissed Clarkes cheek. When Clarke leaves the room it is eerily silent. Lexa waits for Abby to talk first. Abby walks toward her desk and motions for Lexa to sit. Lexa does 

"Do you love her" asks Abby softly. Lexa rolls her eyes 

"Yes Abigail I do" 

"I just don't want her to get hurt" Abby says quietly. Lexa can see the sadness in Abby's eyes. She leans forward on the desk

"Abigail Kom Skaikru I will protect her with my life" Abby huffed

"Like you did at the mountain" Lexa sighed she should have expected this. 

"I do not expect you to understand the decision that I made at mount weather. But know this. That was not an easy decision for me. I will never hurt her again. I will never leave her again" Abby frowned

"Is that why u wanted us to be the 13th clan" 

"It is part of the reason Sha. I truely do want peace Abigail" 

"I'm sorry" Lexa was thrown back from the apology. She didn't know what to say to that so she nodded

"You can visit when ever you like Abigail. I believe you would enjoy trading medical knowledge with the healers in Polis and I know klark would love for you to be there" Abby smiled.

"Thank you Lexa" 

................................

Clarke made her way to the gates of Arcadia. Joined by Raven, Bellamy, monty, Harper Octavia and Lincoln and the nightbloods. They were waiting for Lexa to finish talking to Abby. They had the rover packed Lexa doesn't know it yet but this is the transportation they were going to use to get to Polis as it would be to hard on Ravens leg. Clarke was leaning on the car when she heard a gasp

"Klark I am not getting in this" Clarke smiled and turned around.

"It's called a car Leksa and it's how we are getting back to Polis" Lexa shook her head

"No" she said firmly.

"Yes" Clarke replied while getting in the back of the rover. Bellamy was driving with monty in the front and Aden. While Raven was layed down in the back surrounded by the children and monty and Harper. Lexa looked in the car. 

"No klark" She stood there with her arms crossed. 

"Leksa are you afraid" Clarke asked with a smirk 

"I laike heda I am afraid of nothing" 

"Then get in" Lexa huffed. She sat next to Clarke and crossed her arms clearly not happy with their travel arrangement. Clarke put her hand on lexas thigh to get her attention but Lexa purposely ignored her. Clarke just chuckled. "Let's go bell" when he started the engine Lexa jumped and held on to Clarkes hand. Clarke looked at Lexa with a smirk. Lexa just rolled her eyes and try to take her hand back but Clarke wouldn't let go. She bought lexas hand up to her lips and kissed it gently. 

"Eww come on there are people in here princess" Raven mumbled the children laughed. 

.........................

They had been traveling for an hour now. Clarke was leaning her head on lexas shoulder when she noticed they had been taken off course

"Hey bell where are we going this is not the way to Polis" Clarke asked

"Commanders orders" he replied. Clarke lifted her head and looked at Lexa.

"I have a surprise for Raven" Ravens head perked up at her name

"You what now" she said

"We are stopping at the trading post. They have things from the old world you talk of often and I thought that you would enjoy it" Lexa shrugged. Raven threw her hands in the air

"Yessss!!!" Clarke smiled and held lexas hand. 

"An old friend of mine owns the trading post so you can take what ever you like little bird" 

"This is so awesome raccoon. What's this owners name?"

"Niylah" Lexa replied. Clarke went pale. She swallowed the lump in her throat

"Niylah?" Clarke asked quietly

"Sha do you know her klark?" 

................

Leksa chil yo daun : Lexa stand down 

Leksa beja em ste ai nomon : Lexa please she is my mother

Yu laik priv bilaik ai hodnes disha plan : you are lucky I love this woman


	3. Chapter 2

"Sha do you know her klark" klark swallowed the lump in her throat. She desperately needs a drink of water. She feels she has nothing to be ashamed about. When she slept with niylah it was when she wasn't with Lexa. Lexa had just broke her heart. But she can't really tell Lexa in front of everyone that she knows niylah in an intimate way, that's a private discussion that needs to be had between her and Lexa but they aren't too far off now till the trading post and honestly she had no idea how Lexa would react to the news that she slept with her friend. 

"Klark?" Clarke snapped out of her thoughts and remembered that Lexa had asked her a question 

"Ah yes I have run into her a few times. How do you know her?" Clarke said nervously

"We grew up in the same village" Clarke could see Lexa reminiscing as Lexa smiled and looked to the car roof. She again tried to swallow the lump in her throat but her mouth is dry. 'They are childhood friends!' Clarke thinks. She squeezes her eyes shut.

When she opens her eyes she looks at Raven who is looking at her with a frown. The car stops. Clarke can feel the nerves in her stomach and Raven noticed. Bellamy monty and Aden get out of the front of the car to open the back so everyone could get out. Clarke and Raven are the last ones out. Raven grabs Clarkes hand 

"Clarke can you stay and help?" 

"I can help little bird" Lexa says as she moves into the car

"No raccoon you go greet your friend Clarke can help right Clarke?" Clarke nods nervously 

"Ok" replies Lexa. She moves to Clarkes side and kisses her on the cheek. "I will see you both inside Sha?" And she moved out. Raven sat up looking at Clarke waiting for an explanation. 

"Cmon princess what's going on?" 

"I slept with niylah" she mumbled 

"WHAT!" Raven yelled "WHEN?" 

"Raven quiet please!" Clarke said in a whisper yell

"Please tell me it was before everything Clarke" Clarke looked at Raven shocked

"Of course Raven! I would never be unfaithful to Lexa. I could never hurt her like that. I love her" Raven sighed 

"Thank fuck! ok tell me what happened and when"

"It was after the mountain the night before king sleazy took me to Polis" Raven nodded 

"Just the once?" 

"Yes" 

"You need to tell her Clarke you need to do it before she accidentally hears it for niylah" Clarke moved out of the car and helped Raven down. She picked up the crutches and gave them to her.

"I know but seriously I don't know how she will react to this" she said exasperated 

"Who will react to what" Lexa said. Clarke quickly turned and faced Lexa. Beside Lexa stood niylah who's eyes where wide open with shock 

"Clarke?" Niylah said

"Ah hi" she awkwardly waved. She turned her head so she didn't have to look at her. Lexa moved forward and put her hands on Clarkes hips to get her attention. Clarke looked into those forest green eyes and felt nothing but guilt in this moment. 

"Ai hodnes what is wrong?" Lexa asked concerned 

"Ai hodnes?" Niylah said still shocked 

"Niylah is it?" Said Raven 

"Sha" said niylah 

"Why don't you show me inside so these two can talk?" 

"I think I should be here for that" niylah snapped

"Why?" Asked Lexa "what is wrong? How do you two know each other?" Asked Lexa. She is getting annoyed. Everyone goes silent. She looks to niylah who looks nervous and Raven who looks uncomfortable and then back to Clarke who looks guilty. She steps back from Clarke. Clarke tries to reach for her but Lexa holds up her hand to signal her to stop. "How" she says in a low voice. Clarke moved forward but again Lexa stepped back. 

"Leksa let me explain" Clarke said calmly. Lexa turned toward niylah. She grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the car. "No Leksa stop!" Clarke yelled. 

"Raccoon please let her explain!" Raven said desperately. But Lexa couldn't hear them she can only see the woman in front of her. She squeezed her hand tighter around niylah throat. Clarke put her hands around lexas waist and used all her strength to pull her back. They both stumbled to the ground. Niylah slid to the ground holding her neck and grasping for air. 

"When!" Lexa growled

"After the mountain Leksa please calm down!" Clarke said desperately trying to hold down Lexa.

"I told you! I told you in letters what I felt for her, this is why I do not trust anyone!" Lexa said with a lump in her throat. Raven moved towards Lexa and Clarke she held out her hand to Lexa. Lexa looked up at Raven 

"Raccoon, I would never hurt you. Neither would Clarke, take a walk and cool off then listen to what they have to say" Lexa shook her head, she could feel Clarke trying to hug her but she shook her off and took Ravens hand and stood up

"No I do not want to hear what they have to say" Lexa said as she was walking away.

Clarke stayed on the floor and had her hands covering her face. Hiding her tears.

"Did you know who Clarke was to Lexa when you slept with her" Clarke heard Raven ask niylah. She stayed still decided to listen to upset to move

"No. I would never have touched her if I thought for even a second that wanheda was lexas Clarke" Raven nodded and looked at Clarke who she could hear sobbing. 

"Where you two together when we slept together wanheda" asked niylah with bite. Clarke sat up and looked at niylah with tear stained cheeks and red eyes.

"No we weren't" she replied harshly. Niylah looked relieved. Clarke finally got up and started walking toward where she seen Lexa walk but Raven held on to her arm

"Let her cool off first princess" Clarke nodded as they headed towards the trading post 

..............................

Clarke was sitting at the table in the trading post. She was slumped forward with her head resting on her arm. It had been 2 hours since Lexa had taken a walk. She was starting to worry which was starting to make her tired. Raven happily looked through the trading post pointing out all the things from the old world and explaining them to the nightbloods. Clarke sighed. She felt someone sit next to her but was to upset to look. 

"Are you ok Clarke" asked Aden. Afraid to talk without crying Clarke just shrugged. Aden placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze then left the table. 

..........................

Lexa kicked the trading post door open. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. She saw Clarke slumped against the table. Clarke looked up slowly. She rolled her eyes at Lexa. Niylah came and stood in front of her

"Lexa you hav-" niylah started but was interrupted by Lexa

"Niylah osir will gonplei kom wamplei" everyone gasped. Clarke stood up from the table and rushed forward. She had enough. She was angry. She pushed niylah out of the way grabbed lexas hand in a firm grip and dragged her to the back of the trading post where she knew niylah slept. She pushed Lexa in and shut the door. 

Lexa started pacing. Clarke stood there with her arms crossed. She stepped forward and stood in lexas way so they were nose to nose.

"You have no right to be angry leksa. I had sex with niylah after you left me at mount weather. We were not together!" Lexa flinched. She tried to walk to the door but Clarke stood in her way

"Move Clarke" she said through gritted teeth

"No! I have done nothing wrong and neither has niylah" Lexa stepped forward into Clarkes space now they were chest to chest

"Nothing wrong? You slept with each other and she knew how much you meant to me. I wrote her everyday about how much I loved and missed you how I wished that things could have been different at the mountain she knew and she betrayed me and so have you" Clarke pushed Lexa by the shoulder and started backing her up towards the bed. 

"You listen to me leksa kom trikru. Niylah did. Not. Know who I was. I told no one my name. I told know one who the hell I was. I changed my hair colour and I dressed not like Skaikru anymore. I didn't want to be found! Niylah guessed that I was wanheda. She fixed the wound on my back caused by a panther I slept with her to forget you. I slept with her to forget what I did in that mountain. I slept with her cause it was the first time in 3 months that I had any human interaction. It was once. It meant nothing to me. Then the next day roan dragged me to Polis to you!" She poked Lexa in her chest and Lexa fell back on the bed. Clarke looked down to Lexa she cupped her cheek "I love you you stubborn woman" Clarke said softly "There will be no fight to the death. You will talk to your childhood friend then you will find me to apologise for your idiotic behaviour and for leaving me for two hours to worry" Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat and Clarke stepped back and left the room. She went and sat back at the table. Lexa walked out of the room and left the trading post with niylah following behind her.

 

.........................

 

Lexa was sitting against a tree after her alteration with Clarke. She jumped when she heard a twig snap. She held up her knife when she seen it was niylah

"Get out of here before I end your life niylah!" She growled out

"Lexa you have it all wrong I did not know who Clarke was, she never gave me her name. I knew her as wanheda but you did not tell me in your letters that Clarke was wanheda. I am sorry Lexa" Lexa could see the honesty in her eyes. She lowered her knife and turned her back towards niylah. "I am so happy you are alive old friend. My heart broke when I heard of your downfall. I'm glad you are alive."

"You slept with my love how am I ever going to look at you again" she huffed

"I didn't know" niylah moved forward and put her hand on her shoulder but that was a mistake cause Lexa turned and punched her in the face. Niylah stumbled back but stood up straight. "That's enough" she growled. She moved forward and punched Lexa right back. Lexa held her cheek and smirked. They then started laying in to each other till they were both sore bloody and breathless in the dirt. "You are just as crazy as her" niylah joked. Lexa laughed and niylah laughed with her. 

"I forgive you" Lexa said

"Good" niylah replied 

......................

 

Everyone was packing the car when they heard laughter. They all looked towards the forest and seen Lexa and niylah stumble out of a shrub laughing. They were both bloody and beaten. Clarke lent against the car with her arms crossed. She shook her head. Lexa stopped laughing when she saw Clarke who looked angry. She moved towards her

"Really leksa? I tell you to talk and you decide to fight" 

"Sha but not to the death Ai hodness" niylah chuckled but stopped when Clarke glared at her. She walked off quickly. Clarke moved towards Lexa and touched the bruises on her face lightly and then the cut on her lip. Lexa leaned into the touch. She put her hands on Clarkes waist

"I am sorry klark. I got jealous I was not thinking clearly. I am sorry I made you worry" Lexa said sincerely

"And I am sorry you were hurt even though I have nothing to be sorry for. I don't like it when you hurt leksa" leksa smiled and kissed Clarke softly. Clarke moved her hands up to cup lexas cheek then pushed in her tongue. Lexa moaned and pushed Clarke up against the car. She started sucking and biting Clarkes neck. Clarke was out of breath from the kissing so she couldn't find the words to tell Lexa to stop. Lexa put her leg against Clarkes centre and Clarke moaned. Clarke new things were getting out of hand and her friends were in earshot so they had to stop. She cupped lexas cheek and lent her forehead against lexas 

" Ai hod Yu in yu op en nou moun" Clarke said

"I love you also klark and no one else"

"And I would love you both if you would stop with the lovey dovey crap" Raven groaned the children peeked around the car and started giggling. Lexa and Clarke smiled at each other and gave each other another kiss. Then they all got in the car on there way to Polis 

 

Niylah osir will gonplei kom wamplei : niylah we will fight to death 

Ai hod Yu in yu op en nou moun : I love you and no other


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought some of us could use the update

Murphy was waiting nervously at the gates of Polis waiting for Clarke and lexas return. He was nervous because he didn't know how the former commander was going to take the news that he was the new flamekeeper. He was also nervous because the people who used to hate him and well still kind of hate him are about to meet his girlfriend emori who was standing beside a very fidgety Murphy looking amused.

"Nervous John" Murphy rolled his eyes

"No" he said quickly. Emori laughed and held his hand. 

"You have nothing to fear john" Murphy sighed and his shoulders slumped

"They all like to blame me for things ya know. I always get wrongly accused. I was almost hung for being wrongly accused for killing one of Clarkes friends. I then got wrongly accused for a massacre I had nothing to do with" he looked up at emori with red eyes "I shot rayes" he said softly. Emori cupped his face and looked him in the eyes. She smiled at him

"They just haven't seen the real you yet John. But they will and if they don't I will show them myself" she kissed him softly. 

...........................

"Well well well" Bellamy said breaking the silence in the car, Aden and Monty looked up to see Murphy kiss a woman.. Everyone looked up as the car stoped. Lexa looked up to the tower and smiled. Clarke held her hand and whispered in her ear

"Welcome home" and kissed her cheek. They all exited the vehicle and moved towards Murphy with Aden leading. 

"Heda" Murphy bowed "former heda Lexa" he bowed again. 

"Flamekeeper" said Aden

"Flamekeeper?" Said Lexa confused. Murphy looked at Clarke 

"You haven't told her yet" he said surprised 

"Kinda been busy murph" she said amused "how bout we talk about this in the tower" they all headed to the tower and Murphy stood there with emori when they passed. The last to pass him was Raven. She glared at him. But before she could speak emori moved infront of her and held out her hand.

"My name is emori what is yours?" She asked Raven. Raven took her hand

"Raven. I'm the one that asshole shot" she snapped pointing at Murphy. Emori smiled

"And I'm the poor soul who loves that asshole" Raven frowned at emori and looked at John who rolled his eyes. Raven laughed. She walked past Murphy on crutches

"I like this one Murphy. Try not to fuck it up" she said as she passed him. He watched her and she caught up to the rest. He frowned when he seen that Lexa the former heda had made everyone stop and wait for her. When she reached them Raven said something to Lexa that made Lexa look up and glare at Murphy. Clarke stood next to Lexa and put her hand around her waist and guided her to the tower

"Great" Murphy drawled. Emori laughed


	5. Chapter 4

Lexa was leading the way to the tower with Aden on her left and Clarke on her right. People in Polis were staring at her in disbelief some even bowed to her. She held her chin up high but stopped when she realised Raven was not there. She looked around and seen Raven talking to Murphy the new flamekeeper apparently.

"Why are we stopping commander" asked Harper 

"We will wait for the little bird" Clarke slid her hand into lexas and smiled Lexa. Even though she was jealous about the friendship formed between Lexa and Raven she loves that they have each Other. 

When Raven caught up to them she looked tired

"Are you ok little bird?" Asked Lexa 

"Yeah it's hard to talk to the person who shot you without wanting to kill them" she shrugged "but I like his girlfriend she's funny" Lexa glared at Murphy

"What!" She hissed "the flamekeeper is the one who did this to you?" Clarke slid her arm around lexas waist 

"Leksa this is not the place to talk about this" Clarke whispered. She gave Murphy one last death glare then turned towards the tower. 

"When we get to the tower you can explain to me why a person who shot not only your friend but mine as well is the new flamekeeper" Lexa snapped

"Awww I love you too raccoon" Raven joking cooed 

"This is no joke little bird I will not have another flamekeeper that will betray me" she growled. Clarke held on to lexas waist tighter to reassure her. It works as Lexa because less tense as they are heading towards the tower

When they arrive at the front of the tower Bellamy Raven monty and Harper all look up in awe. Lexa grins at her new friends 

.................................

Lexa throws open the throne room doors with everyone behind. Clarke rolls her eyes

"Ai hodnes I will have to teach you to open a door properly one of these days" Lexa turned and glared at her

"Mockery is"

"Not the product of a strong mind" Clarke finished for her. She raised her eyebrow which made Lexa grin but she quickly hid it. Raven walked up to Lexa and slung her arm around her shoulders laughing. Lexa rolled her eyes

"Raccoon this place is amazing, I can not believe you have an elevator! An actual elevator!" Raven said in awe. 

"Wow!" Said monty 

"This is unreal!" Said Harper. Aden walked up beside Lexa and smiles at her. When Murphy and emori enter the room she stops smiling and glared at him. 

 

"Octavia Kom Skaikru you and Lincoln take the nightbloods to the first floor and tell the kitchen hands to serve dinner for them and everyone else, make sure they are made aware you are with child and that child is a nightblood"

"Yes heda" she replied 

"Can I go also commander" asked Bellamy

"Oh us too!" Said monty and Monroe 

"Sha" the three of them left and when the door shuts she turns to Murphy 

"Flamekeeper come" she directed Murphy to the balcony. Clarke stepped forward infront of Murphy 

"No Murphy stay there" she said firmly. She looked back at Lexa who had her head tilted "you are not kicking him off the tower leksa" Murphys eyes widened. Emori stepped forward to hold his hand. And Raven chuckled at the ridiculousness at her best friend 

"Flamekeeper as you are aware Lexa will be heda again I will step down and she will not be challenged" Aden said with his chin held high and his chest puffed out

"Sha" Murphy replied 

"It will be done tonight when I will also inform the other ambassadors"

"Sha" Murphy replied again. 

"Aden I do not trust this man" growled Lexa. Clarke stepped up to Lexa

"Do you trust me leksa" she asked softly

"I am not questioning your trust klark"

"Yes you are. It was me who suggested to Titus to train Murphy. Do you think I would put you in harms way" Lexa clentched her jaw

"No" she said lowly. Murphy moved forward towards Lexa 

"I have done some terrible things since landing heda but so has everyone else. I have not had the opportunity to prove myself, I have been wrongly accused almost Hung almost beaten to death by the former flamekeeper" he sighed. "I shot Raven out of fear it was not intentional" 

"You left with jaha" accused Raven. He looked up with hurt eyes 

"Because no one else wanted me around" he said sadly. Emori moved forward and held his hand again. Lexa moved down the steps infront of Murphy 

"I do not know you why should I trust that you will be loyal to me" Lexa said in a low threatening voice 

"I don't expect you to think for a second that I would be loyal to you cause you are right you don't know me you have no reason to trust me and vice versa. But I am loyal to Clarke. We have had our ups and downs but I would die for her and since she is In love with you I will be loyal to you as well. I didn't like Titus not one bit you know since he beat and tortured me but I respect the flame and the fact that that thing in the back of heda adens neck keeps society in place and if there's one thing you can be sure of is that I want to live. In peace." He said not once looking away from Lexa his soon to be commander. She nodded 

"Very well. Flamekeeper" she turned and walked to stand by Clarke again "I suppose we both need to work on gaining each others trust" she linked her hand in Clarkes. "But you if you hurt Raven again I will slit your throat" Murphy gulped and Raven came and slung her arm around lexas shoulders again. 

"Don't worry raccoon I think emori will keep him in line. I like her" emori chuckled 

"Flamekeeper make arrangements for tonight" Aden said 

"Sha heda" he bowed and left with emori trailing behind. Clarke pressed up against lexas side and wrapped her arms around her waist she kissed Lexa on the cheek then her neck.

"Gross princess at least wait till I'm not hugging her before you start" Raven rolled her eyes and moved away. 

"You are just jealous little bird do not worry I will let Bellamy know where you will be sleeping" Raven felt the heat rush to her face and turned so they couldn't see

"Really! Bellamy!" Clarke laughed

"Shut up princess, where am I sleeping by the way" 

"On this floor" Lexa replied quickly 

"Oh hell no I am not staying near your room listening to you and the princess have sex all night long!" Raven said throwing her hands in the air. Clarke smiled 

"You will be at the end of the floor you will not be able to hear little bird and your sleeping arrangements are not up for discussion" Raven looked shocked and Clarke just smirked 

"Are you commanding me raccoon?" She asked shocked. Lexa moved towards Raven and kicked out her crutches. She then picked up Raven and threw her over her shoulder. "What the hell you crazy raccoon put me down" Raven could hear Clarke laughing "princess tell her to put me down" Clarke ignored her as Lexa threw open the door and walked to the end of the hall where Raven would be staying. She kicked opened the bedroom door and moved to the bed where she threw Raven gently on the bed

"This is where you will be staying" said Lexa firmly leaving no room for discussion. Clarke came into the room with Ravens crouches and put them beside the bed. She moved behind Lexa and hugged her waist and layed a kiss on the back of her neck 

"Why don't I get a say!" Raven sad loudly Lexa ignored her and looked away shyly. Clarke chuckled and stepped around Lexa to stand in front of Raven 

"Ray Lexa protects the people she cares about that means keeping them close" Lexa groaned 

"I can speak for myself klark" Lexa said annoyed 

"Then speak leksa" Clarke replied amused at her lovers shyness. Lexa rolled her eyes and looked at Raven she cleared her throat 

"What klark said" is all she replied. This made Raven laugh and Clarke joined her. Lexa huffed and started to leave the room embarrassed but Clarke quickly stood up and threw her arms around her shoulder nuzzling into her neck. She held lexas face in her hands. 

"You don't need to be embarrassed Ai hodnes. You love Raven like a sister. You can tell her that without feeling like this and usually you ask someone you care about their opinion instead of demanding and not giving choices " Clarke kissed her on the lips to reassure her. Raven got her crutches and walked towards them. Raven stood there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Lexa turned towards Raven and rolled her eyes. 

"Little black bird" she said through clenched teeth. "I would like it if you would stay on the top level" 

"Why?" Raven asked with a grin on her face. Lexa but the inside of her cheek.

"Because you are like the sister I never wanted" Lexa said. Raven laughed and moved forward to hug Lexa. 

"I love you to Lexa" She said laughing. Then she started to peck lexas cheeks dramatically while making kissing noises, Lexa groaned and tried to push Raven away . When she got out of her hold she wiped her face. Raven and Clarke were laughing. 

"That's disgusting little bird" she growled playfully 

"Yes but you love me" Raven replied. Lexa walked up to Clarke and kissed her on the lips

"Tell her to keep her lips to herself Ai hodnes. That's disturbing" Lexa said as she left the room still wiping her face. Clarke chuckled and followed her out.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ppl posting cause I won't be able to next with with Christmas and all anyways have a nice holiday and thanks for reading

Aden stood in the middle of the throne room. Murphy was by his side. Clarke sat in her Skaikru ambassador chair with the nightblood children beside her and Raven behind her

"Ambassadors of the 13 clans tonight I have summoned you as I am standing down as heda" Aden said loud and clear. The room was full of gasps and mumbles of surprises. Aden nodded at Murphy indicating him to go to the doors. Clarke sat their watching the room her eye landed on king roan. He winked at her she rolled her eyes. The doors slammed open as Lexa walked her way into the room hands clasps behind her back chin in the air. The room went silent. And all the sudden all the ambassadors were kneeling bowing to their former commander. She stood beside Aden and Murphy stood in front of them. 

"Nightbleeders are their any challengers?" Murphy called to them The nightbloods kneeled as well. Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat. "I will put the flame back in heda leksa".Clarke looked to Lexa with pride. Lexa glanced her way and smiled. Lexa Murphy and Aden left the room again. Murphy had to preform the ascension then Lexa would walk back in the room heda once more. 

The door burst open with Lexa leading the way. She applied her war paint and her red sash was trailing below her. She walked with confidence to stand in front of the throne. Aden followed behind her and made his way to Clarke and gave her a soft smile. Murphy stood beside Lexa. He grabbed her hand

"The ascension had been completed let it be known that Leksa Kom trikru is heda again!" He yelled as he raised her hand up in the air. The ambassadors all starting chanting 

"Heda heda heda" 

 

...............................

Lexa has finished giving a speech to the ambassadors about peace and prosperity. All the ambassadors were listening intently happy to have their heda back. Once she was done the ambassadors left along with the Murphy emori and the nightbloods. When the doors shut Clarke ran up to Lexa and jumped in her arms. She cupped lexas face and kissed her gently looked her straight in the eyes

"I am so proud of you leksa" she said softly. Lexa could feel the pride build up in her chest. It made her want to cry. Raven walked up to her and threw her arm around her shoulders and smiled

"I'm happy for ya racoon" she kissed her on the cheek and left Clarke and Lexa alone.

Clarke kissed her again "turn around Ai hodnes" Lexa did knowing that Clarke would want to look at the cut. "It's clean" she turned Lexa back around and wrapped her up in a tight embrace "how do you feel?"

"I feel like I am supposed to be here" she smiled. Clarke held lexas hand and led her back to their bedroom. She argued with Clarke that they had much To do but Clarke wasn't having any of it

"A good nights rest is what we all need leksa. Come on" 

................

Clarke woke up with the sun warming her face. She smiled when she felt Lexa tighten her arms around her waist. Currently Lexa had made her the little spoon. She turned in lexas arms and looked at Her face. She looked peaceful and relaxed. 

"You are staring klark" Clarke smiled

"That's because you are so beautiful leksa" Lexa smiled and opened her eyes. Looking into Clarke deep blue eyes she saw nothing but love and devotion. Clarke kissed Lexa on the lips, and then kissed all over her face making Lexa laugh loudly fighting off the blonde. Clarke got on top of leksa and starting laying kisses all over Her neck making Lexa moan and laugh

"Klark we have to get up" Lexa said. Klark held lexas hands over her head still kissing lexas neck. Lexa moaned. Klark stopped to look Lexa in the eyes 

"I don't think you want me to stop commander" Clarke teased as she continued her assault of lexas neck. Lexa laughed. She wrapped her legs around Clarkes hips and flipped them so she was on top. She then held Clarkes hands over her head and smirked down at the blonde. 

"I never said I wanted you to stop niron only that we had to get up" Lexa lent down and kissed her cheek. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Lexa sighed gave Clarke one last kiss and got out of bed. She stood infront of her bed with her hands behind her back. "Enter" Murphy entered the room 

"Heda I'm sorry to disturb you but we have a lot on the agenda today" Lexa nodded

"Very well flamekeeper I will be with you in a moment" he bowed and left the room. Clarke got off the bed and stood behind her she wrapped her arms around lexas waist and leant her head between lexas shoulder blades. 

"Duty calls Ai hodnes" Lexa turned and smiled at Clarke

"Sha" she kissed Clarke on the lips and left her to get ready for the day


	7. Chapter 6

A month ago at Arcadia 

Raven had spent most the day with Lexa in her work shop. She was starting to really like and care for Lexa. Lexa had spent all day talking about each and everyone one of the nightbloods. Raven smiled to herself thinking of the stories Lexa had told as she was walking to the mess hall. She stopped when she ran into someone. Jaha 

"Hello Raven" Raven rolled her eyes

"Jaha" she went to walk around him but he stood in her way

"How is you leg holding up Raven" Raven groaned

"Great" she lied and went to step around him again but was stopped again when jaha stood in her way

"You're lying Raven. If you join the city of light you will no longer be in pain" 

"I don't want to take the damn chip jaha so kindly fuck off" she snapped. Raven had honestly been considering taking the chip. Her leg hurts more then she admits to anyone except Lexa. She walked past jaha and shoved him out of her way and continued on

......................

Jaha and alie watched as Raven walked away

"We need her Thelonious" said alie

"We will get her one way or another" replied jaha calmly

"She is the smartest person on the ground. She will be able to locate alie 2.0" jaha nodded

.......................

Present

Raven was lying in her room rubbing lotion on her leg when her door burst open with 4 people entering. She jumped off the bed to face 2 of lexas guards montys mother Hannah and an Arcadian guard named jack. They surround her. They parted to make way for a hooded figure. He lowered his hood and smiled at Raven 

"Jaha?" Raven said confused. 

"Raven we have work to do" he replied 

"What? How did you even get in here?" She looked at the trikru guards "and what the hell are you doing following Jaha and not your commander?" She snapped at them but they ignored her and Jaha laughed

"They joined the city of light Raven. Tired of all the fighting and loss" he said with a smile

"Well whatever I'm not helping you asshole!" She said. She tried to move but was stopped when the 2 trikru guards pointed their spears at her

"Lexa will kill you all" she growled. Jaha laughed again

"Why would she care about you Raven? You are nothing to her just a tool she can use at her disposal" Raven shook her head

"No you are wrong she is family" again Jaha laughed at her

"No your not. You are coming with us Raven if we have to drag you" Raven shook her head to argue but her thoughts were interrupted when Clarke walked though the door.

 

.......................

Clarke was bored. She was sitting in hers and lexas room waiting for Lexa to finish her meeting. She had finished her drawing. She smiled when she looked at it. She drew Lexa playing soccor with the nightbloods and Raven on her back. Her smile was wiped from her face when she heard a commotion down the end of the hall. She stood up and made her way to the noise. When she realised it was coming from Ravens room she ran as fast as she could. She threw open the doors to see Raven surround by 2 Arcadian gaurds with guns and 2 trikru gaurds with spears pointed at Raven. Infront of Raven was Jaha and Hannah. Jaha turned towards her and smiled

"Ah Clarke so nice of you to join us" he said happily

"Get the hell away from her" Clarke snapped walking toward Raven. But stopped when Hannah held a gun to her stomach. Clarke glared at her then looked to Raven who looked just as pissed as her

"Stay where you are Clarke I don't want to kill you. I am taking Raven" Jaha said calmly 

"The hell you are!" Clarke yelled. Hannah shoved the gun further into Clarkes stomach. Raven seen that Clarke won't stop

"Stop Clarke" said Raven. Clarke looked to Raven then held up her hands 

"Good listen to your friend Clarke" said Jaha

"What the hell do you want with her Jaha" 

"Raven is going to help us find alie 2.0"

"What the hell is that!" Clarke snapped 

"It is our future Clarke" Jaha smiled at her "now you are gonna move out of my way and I am going to take Raven with me" Clarke shook her head 

"No! what are you going to do to her" Clarke said desperately 

"Nothing if she does as she is told" he smirked one of the trikru gaurds roughly grabbed Raven around her arm and started shoving towards the door 

"STOP!" Clarke yelled "take me instead!" She quickly said. The guards stopped

"No Clarke!" Said Raven. Jaha laughed

"You can't help me Clarke" 

"Yes I can I know where alie 2.0 is" she lied

"Then you will tell me or I will kill you"

"No. if you kill me or hurt Raven I'll never tell you" she bluffed. 

"She is lying" alie said "but she could be useful" Jaha nodded. He grabbed his hand gun from his waist and pointed it at Clarke then pulled the trigger.

"No!" Screamed Raven she was fighting the gaurds surrounding her till they knocked her unconscious. Jaha walked up to Clarke and smiled and hit her over the head with his gun.


	8. Chapter 7

"Ok Bellamy you can do this" he muttered to himself "just go in there and ask her out" Bellamy was on his way to Ravens room. He felt like throwing up. He has had feelings for Raven for a while now and every time he tried to ask her out he chickened out and to make it worst he believes that Raven knows this. He really can't pin point the moment when it started but he cares for her deeply. Gina will always have a piece of his heart but she would want him to be happy. Well that's what Lexa had told him once.

...................

 

2 weeks after Lexa arrived at Arcadia

"Hey commander" he said to Lexa. She was sitting in a tree with her bow and arrow pointed at something. She sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"Bellamy kom skaikru you just scared off the deer !" She growled. He smiled at her and shrugged 

"Can I join you?" 

"No" she groaned. He laughed and started climbing the tree. She glared at him. 

"Tell me Bellamy kom skaikru I am new to your culture so enlighten me. Do the sky people always do the opposite of what one says? is this your custom?" Bellamy laughed at her.

"No just some of us" he playfully nudged her. She shook her head and started searching the area for more animals "Can I ask you something?" He said softly

"No" she replied and ignored him. 

"What do you and your people do if they like someone" Lexa groaned and looked at Bellamy 

"Will you go away if I tell you" she said in a grumpy tone

"Sure" he lied 

"It's called courting and one usually makes a gift and presents it to that person or takes them out on a trip" he rubbed his chin thinking about where and what he could make Raven.

"Where would you go or what would you make" she rolled her eyes

"I do not know bellamy kom skaikru It depends on the person being courted" she said quickly 

"Well what would you do to court Clarke?" Again she rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples she let out a deep sigh knowing that he wasn't going to go away anytime soon

"Not that it is any of your business but I asked Clarke to go to Polis with me" 

"Really? What she say" he asked curiously 

"Nothing" 

"Really?" 

"Bellamy I do not want to talk about klark" she said firmly. He went quiet and he looked sad. Lexa close her eyes looked up at the sky and sighed. "Who are you trying to court" she asked annoyed. Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck and looked nervous 

"Raven" he mumbled. Lexa smirked

"The little bird?" 

"Yeah" he said shyly. Lexa laughed and shook her head "what's so funny?" He asked amused

"Well the little black bird is crazy" she said tilting her head with a smile. He smiled back at her

"Yeah" he looked away and Lexa could see a trace of guilt on his face. She knows he lost someone close to him when azgeda blew up mount weather. She can relate to Bellamy having lost someone to the icenation as well. 

"I know what you are feeling bellamy kom skaikru. I too once lost someone I cared for. You never feel like you are going to move on or be happy again and you blame yourself for their downfall" Bellamy wiped a lone tear that fell down his cheek. Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat "tell me bellamy Kom skaikru. Was she a good person?" He nodded afraid to talk. "What was her name?" She asked softly

"Gina" 

"Gina? Ah yes I have heard stories about her from Raven and more of your friends. She sounded like she had a good heart" 

"She did" he smiled thinking of her

"Then tell me do you think she would want you to be sad? Or be happy?" She asked

"I think she would want me to be happy" 

"Then you owe it to her to be happy. To live. To love. Because she no longer has those options" she smiled sadly at him.

"Is that what you do commander?" She looked away. 

"It took me a lot longer to realise it" he sat their quietly leaning on the tree. He looked at Lexa who was lost in her own thoughts. 

"So what do I do to court Raven?" He said not being able to stand he quiet any longer. Lexa groaned and threw her head back

"I was enjoying the silence" He laughed and held her hand. She flinched at the contact but relaxed when she looked at Bellamy who had a friendly smile on his face 

"Thank you Lexa" he said softly. She rolled her eyes and playfully punched him in the arm but she punched a bit too hard and he fell out of the tree with a thud. She looked down to him. He was lying on his back Looking up to her shocked. She smiled and then they both started laughing uncontrollably. She jumped down from the tree and knelt down beside him still laughing both of them had tears running down their faces. She lied beside him and looked up at the blue sky. the sky reminded her of Clarkes blue eyes. She wiped the tears from her face. Bellamy looked at her and seen. "I'm here if you want to talk about Clarke commander" he said trying to catch his breath from laughing. She punched him in the arm again and rolled her eyes

"You talk to much Bellamy kom skaikru"

.................................

Present

Bellamy knocked on Ravens door but there was no answer. He frowns because he knows she is no where else. He knocks again. Still no answer. Worried he slowly opens the door

"Raven?" He calls as he peeks into the room. He looks near the bed and sees a puddle of blood. He can feel his heart beating in his ears cause it's a lot of blood. He runs to the bathroom to find it empty he quickly runs out of the bedroom to Clarke and lexas room to also find it empty. He runs his hand through his hair and groans in frustration. He runs to where he knows Lexa is

.......................

Lexa had been sitting in on meetings all day with the ambassadors. Now it's just herself and Murphy. 

 

"Heda now that we are free I have to bring up some concerns" she nods

"Continue" 

"It's about Jaha and the city of light" Lexa looks at him confused "when I left with him he had a mission to find this city of light. We had to cross the dessert. He locked me in a bunker for I don't even know how long it felt like forever. There was a recording that was playing?"

"A recording?" She interrupted 

"Yes it's moving pictures that tells a story in this case it a scientists recording just before the missiles fell" Lexa nods "so anyway basically this scientist called Becca created an artificial intelligence called A.L.I.E. this is like a computer program and she was created to try and make the world a better place but basically she thought that to make the world a better place meant less people hence the reason the bombs fell" 

"Did you say bekka?" He nods 

"Yes. Titus told me she was the first commander. When I was captured Titus bought me here because he thought I was a threat to you. These chips that Jaha has been handing out has the commanders sacred symbol on it"

"Yes I believe Raven mentioned something about a blue chip and the city of light but I never would have thought that it was related to our first commander"

"From what I can tell from the sacred room was that for some reason after the bombs fell Becca came down in pod I assume that Raven or Clarke has told you about the 13th Station?" Lexa nods "right well the 13th station. Was called Polaris. The pod in the sacred room has missing letters called-"

"Polis" Lexa finished. "What are your thoughts on this Flamekeeper?"

"I think that the flame is what Becca created trying to fix the mistakes that alie made. From what Titus has told me you have access to previous commander. Becca wanted to try and help humanity the flame in someways has done that. From knowledge over 100 years" Lexa takes a deep breath. "If Jaha is helping alie there is only one thing alie will want"

"What is that flamekeeper"

"Control" she nodded

"We need to return to Arcadia and put a stop to this ready a group of warriors I will inform Clarke and Raven" as she walks to the door bellamy runs in out of breath and and worry on his face "Bellamy what is it"

"It's Raven and Clarke! They are missing!" Lexa runs out of the room


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people bit of angst in this one. Just remember this is a clexa happy story

Murphy have horses ready by the gates!" She yells over her shoulder. Lexa runs up the stairs 3 at a time luckily the throne room is only one level below her bedroom. 

"Commander there was a lot of blood" Bellamy says through each intake of breath

"Where" she growls not stopping. She come to the top of the stairs

"Ravens room" they both run from the stairs to the room. When they get there Lexa takes a look at the pool of blood. She feel heat run up her neck and she feels like she can't breathe everything around her sounds like she is underwater, she knows Bellamy is trying to talk to her but she can't hear him. She clenches her fists falls down to her knees and let's out a scream of anger. She can see Bellamy in front of her kneeling down. His eyes are watery. He takes hold of her hand and holds it over his heart. She can't seem to hear what he is saying but he is taking deep breaths so she copies him. In and out, in and out. She starts to feel his heart beating. She closes her eyes and continues what she is doing till she can hear Bellamy clear once again.

"That's it Lexa big breaths, in and out" he says calmly. She opens her eyes and looks at him "come on we need you" he pleads with sad eyes. She nods and stands up. He holds her by the shoulders and give her a reassuring squeeze. She looks past him to the pool of blood and see that there is a trail. She rushes past Bellamy and starts to follow it. It leads down the other stair case that is near Ravens room. Murphy Lincoln and Octavia come at a halt near Ravens room. Before anyone can speak she holds up her hands.

"They have gone out the underground tunnels! Lincoln and Octavia take the horses that I had Murphy organise and try to cut whomever took them at the end" they both nod and run to the elevator "Murphy stay here contact Arcadia and have Abigail come here in case we need more healers. Bellamy your with me we are going to follow the trail of blood"

"Sha heda" he bows and leaves. She looks at bellamy who has a look of determination on his face. He nods at her and both of them run down the stairs that leads to the tunnels.

 

.................................

Clarke opens her eyes slowly, then lets out a scream of agony. She grasps her leg and sees the bullet hole which has a lot of blood coming out of it. She bites down on her lip till it bleeds. Her head is pounding and she feels like she is going to throw up. She lays back and hits cement that's when it occurs to her that she had been taken she sits up quickly to look at where she was but the quick motion made her feel dizzy. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. First things first she thinks. My leg. Stop the bleeding. She looks at her leg again and can see the bullet went right through. Clarke ripped some fabric from her shirt and tied it around the top of her leg to stop the blood flow. She groaned in pain. When she seen that the blood slowed down she looked around where she was. The room was rectangular made of cement. There was a ladder leading up to a hatch. In the room was a bed and what looked like a kitchen and a door that was currently closed. She looked back to the bed and noticed that Raven was unconscious on top of it.

"Raven!" She tried to move but her leg was hurting and her head was spinning. She got on her stomach and dragged her self to the other side of the room to the bed. With all the strength she had left she managed to move her self on her knee. She held on the the bed with both her hands and heaved herself up and slumped down beside Raven on the bed checking for a pulse. There was a nice strong one. She placed her hand on her shoulder "Raven!" She said loudly trying to wake her friend "Raven come on wake up please" she pleaded. Raven started to mumble words "come on Raven please" she said with tears in her eyes. Ravens eyes snapped open when she heard Clarkes last plea she quickly turned over and looked at Clarke. Clarke was crying. 

"Clarke oh my god you have fucking been shot! What the fuck do I do Clarke!" Raven said panicked. Clarke held her friends hand to try calm her down. 

"Hey it's ok" Clarke said softly. "I have lost a lot of blood ray" Raven shook her head 

"No no no no, it's gonna be ok griffin we can fix this come on" 

"I don't know how much time I have left Raven I need you to do some thing please" Raven ignored her and put pressure on the wound 

"No fuck you your gonna be ok" she said shaking her head 

"Rayes please" Raven got up from the bed and ignored Clarke. She ran around quickly to see where she was. She walked into a kitchen that was completely bare. She then walked to the room with the door and pushed it open it was a bathroom. She then ran to the ladder

"We are in a bomb shelter" said Raven as she rushed up the ladder

"Raven"

"That sick fuck Jaha I'm going to kill him myself" she said as she tried to open the hatch but it wouldn't budge

"Raven" Raven climbed down the ladder. She ran to the kitchen and bathroom again looking for something.

"There's no way out!" She said as she grabbed her hair roughly out of frustration 

"Please Raven" Clarke said softly. Raven ignored her and climbed up the ladder and was hitting the hatch

"Let us out you fucking basket case!" Raven yelled 

"RAVEN!" Clarke yelled. Raven stopped hitting the hatch. She sighed and climbed down the ladder and sat by her friend 

"Please Clarke don't give up the raccoon will find us ok you just got to hang in there" Clarke smiled and held Ravens hand

"Raven I'm so glad you have her as a friend, you have to tell her that I-" 

"No no no" Raven tried to stand but Clarke had a firm grip on her arm. "I'm not listening to you say good bye Clarke I'm not!" Clarke wiped tears from her eyes

"Please Raven?" Raven let out a sob and layed down next to her friend she wrapped her arm around her waist "tell her that I love her ok" Clarke said softly "tell her that I'll always be with her and that me not being there does not mean that love is weakness cause it's not" she took a breath "you make sure you tell her that it's not Raven" Clarke said firmly. Raven nodded "tell her that I'll wait for her. tell her that I love her and I want her to be happy" Raven held her tighter. "She will be broken Raven. Will you be there for her? will you help her?" Raven nodded 

"Of course Clarkey. I will not leave her! Stop talking like this we will make it" Clarke closed her eyes "Clarke?" She shook her shoulder "Clarke no! Wake up" Clarke opened her eyes " hey stay awake ok" Clarke nodded but started to drift off again "no Clarke!" Clarke opened her eyes 

"I'm tired Raven" she said softly. Raven kneeled beside her and held her face gently 

"I know Clarke but listen Lexa needs you to stay awake ok" 

"Leksa?" 

"Yeah Lexa. Your Lexa. She needs you griff." Clarke looked up at Raven and Raven seen the fire in her eyes again

"Yeah. Lexa. Mine!" She growled. Raven smiled 

"Yeah griff she's all yours and she needs you to fight ok" Clarke nodded. "Now I need you to tell me what the hell to do griff" Clarke groggily looked around. 

"Make. Weapon." Clarke said slowly. Raven smirked 

"Now your talking!" Raven looked around the room again. She walked in to the bathroom and seen the mirror she ran back into the kitchen and pulled off the tap she quickly ran back to the bathroom and threw it at the mirror as hard as she could until it smashed. She picked up the broken pieces and ran back to Clarke. Clarkes eyes were closed "she dropped the pieces and ran to Clarke and pushed her shoulder "no wake up Clarke!" She yelled Clarke slowly opened her eyes "remember you have to stay awake for your Lexa" she nodded 

"My. Lexa." She said slowly. Clarke sat up slowly and looked at the blanket she was lying on it was green. Not green like her lexas but green enough to remind her what she is fighting for. Her head was pounding she just wanted to sleep "Wrap glass in blanket" she said weakly 

"Ok princess ok, I get what your saying!" Raven started to quickly wrap them up so if she used it as a weapon it wouldn't cut her hand. "Ok now what" she said when she was done she looked up and Clarke was asleep again. She lightly tapped Clarkes face. "No come on Clarke Lexa needs you" 

"Leksa" she mumbled. 

"Yeah the crazy raccoon needs you ok" Clarke smiled and looked at Raven 

"I'm gonna marry her one day rayes" she mumbled through her smile. Raven chuckled 

"Ok princess well you gotta not be dead for that otherwise she might marry someone else" she smirked. Clarke sat up quickly with fire in her eyes again

"Mine!" She growled "my Lexa!" She looked at he hatch. "Tell them you are ready to take the chip. Wait them attack" Raven nodded and ran up the ladder

"Hey you crazy fucks I wanna take that damn chip!" She yelled while banging on the hatch door. It started to open so she quickly made her way down the ladder. She went to Clarkes side and gave her some Material covered glass and hid some behind her back. The 2 grounder body guards made there way down and stood in front of her. Clarke placed her hand on Ravens arm. Indicating her to wait. Raven nodded. And stood up beside the bed. Hannah came down the ladder she stood in front of Raven with her gun aimed at her

"Jaha?" Clarke groggily asked. Hannah looked at her 

"No here right now" she replied she lowered her gun when she seen there was no threat. 

"What?" Clarke said softly 

"Not here" Clarke closed her eyes

"Huh?" Hannah scoffed and moved towards Clarke and lent down to take to her face to face. 

"Not her-" she was cut off as Clarke got the piece of glass and stabbed her in the side of her neck. Clarke grabbed the gun. Hannah started to fall in to her and Clarke used what strength she had and pushed her off. Raven jumped forward and stabbed the closest grounder in the heart as Clarke shot the other guard in the head. Raven ran to Clarkes side. Clarke looked up to her

"Go" she said softly. As she layed back down. 

"No come on we will leave together" she started to help Clarke but Clarke groggily pushed her away. 

"Go. Get Leksa" she said Raven knew she had no option she couldn't carry Clarke up the ladder. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She grabbed Clarkes face so she would look at her 

"You listen to me griffin! I'm gonna go ok. But u need to fight, for Lexa!" Clarke looked her in the eyes and smiled

"My Lexa" she said softly "I'm gonna marry her Raven, have children. Be happy." she said determined 

"That's right you stay alive ok" she left Clarke and climbed up the ladder


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like this story is near the end now. Hope you have all enjoyed it. This obviously isn't the final chapter but I'll let you's know in the next couple of days how many chapters will be left.

Lexa and Bellamy got to the end of the tunnel. "GOD DAMN IT!" Bellamy yelled. Lexa started pacing as Octavia and Lincoln rode up to them. Lexa went to some blood that they were trailing and ran her hand through it. Lexa marched up to her horse and jumped on. Bellamy followed and got on the other horse. She rode fast as she could with everyone following behind her. She came to a stop outside a hut. She jumped off fast and kicked open the door. A middle aged man jumped up from the table. 

"Juda. Gather my wolves!" She demanded. He nodded and ran out the back. She walked out the front of the hut where Octavia Lincoln and Bellamy were looking at her curiously. Juda came skidding round the corner followed by three massive wolves. One had white fur, one was black and the other gray. They ran to her and looked like they weren't going to stop. Bellamy and Octavia looked panicked but all Lexa did was raise her hand and they came to a sudden stop and sat waiting. She walked up to them and and scratched behind each one of their ears. She let them sniff the blood she got from the trail. She calmly mounted her horse and yelled "Homplei nau!" They ran off and Lexa Bellamy Octavia and Lincoln followed behind her. 

................................

Raven exited the bomb shelter and quickly looked around. She could see Polis in the distance she sighed and smiled and started to run. This was going to hurt the progress she had made from having the operation but she didn't care she had to find help. She tripped over a rock but got back up and started running again trying to memorise the way so she wouldnt forget where Clarke was. She seen a log up ahead and was about to jump over it but before she could she felt something hit the back of her head. She stumbled forward. She gathered herself and stood up slowly. She turned and was face with Jaha and the 2 Arcadian guards. 

"Hello Raven" he said calmly. She leaped forward to attack him. But the 2 guards held her back

"You fucking coward I'll kill you!" She screamed. "Get off me!" She yelled at the guards struggling to get out of their grip. He tutted at her

"Raven Raven Raven this could have been avoided if you had just listened now Clarke is probably dead" 

"Fuck you!" She spat with tears rolling down her face. "I'll never fucking take that chip so you may as well kill me now!" She yelled then spat at him. He wiped the spit off his face. He moved forward towards her but stoped when he heard howling. While the guards were distracted Raven made a break for it but was stopped when one of the guards jumped on her back. 

"Keep her here" Jaha said as he ran away. One guard held her down while the other looked out into the forest trying to find what was heading towards them. Raven looked up to see him hit the dirt quickly. There was a blade stuck between his eyes. She knows that blade. 

"LEXA!" She yelled the guard on top stood up quickly but soon hit the ground with a round of bullets hitting him. She quickly stood up and seen 4 horses and 3 wolves run towards her she started crying happy tears as she seen it was her friends. Bellamy jumped off the horse and ran towards her, he picked her up and spun her around. When he put her down Lexa almost knocked him out of the way to do the same thing. She put Raven down and looked her in the eyes. She pointed towards the direction of the hatch. "It's not good Lexa" she said quietly. Lexa ran towards the bomb shelter followed by everyone else. She pulled open the hatch and climbed down the ladder. She turned and seen Clarke on the bed blood surrounding her. Lexa ran towards her with Lincoln following behind. She kneeled down beside her and cupped her face. 

"Klark?" She said softly though tears. Lincoln felt for a pulse.

"Heda she has a pulse but it is weak we must hurry" she nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. Lincoln picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and climbed up the ladder. Lexa ran to her horse and Lincoln put Clarke in front of her. Lexa turned towards the group

"Lincoln gather gona and search the area" she said and sped off toward Polis. She hugged Clarke close "Klark come back to me. Beja" she said into Clarkes ear.


	11. Chapter 10

Clarke woke and was blinded by bright light. She opened her eyes and was meant with a clear blue sky. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She was lying in a field near a cliff. It was a cliff looking over Polis. Near the cliff sat a woman. A woman with dirty blonde hair. She turned her head to Clarke. Clarke gasped 

"Anya!" 

"Skai girl" anya smirked. Clarke slowly got to her feet and walked to the cliff. She sat down near the fallen warrior. 

"Anya?" Clarke said again. She went to reach for anya to check if she was real but anya turned to her

"If you want to keep those fingers Skai girl. Keep them to yourself" she said playfully. Clarke smiled and pulled her hand away 

"How are you here anya?" She asked 

"You are here with me skai girl" Clarke closed her eyes and blinked away her tears

"Am I dead?" She asked sadly

"No" anya replied simply.

"Where am I" anya rolled her eyes 

"You are where you go before your spirit passes" 

"Oh" she said she turned and looked to Polis and smiled thinking for her green eyes goddess 

"It is beautiful is it not?" Anya said softly 

"Sha. What am I doing here?" Clarke asked anya confused. "Am I going to die?" anya scoffed and rolled her eyes

"Yes Skai girl everyone dies eventually" 

"No i mean now?" 

"That's up to you" Clarke sighed she was getting annoyed. Anya saw this "this place is here for when a persons spirit wants to cross over, Loved ones wait sometimes for a life time to cross over with their loved ones so they can start their next life together. 

"Well no offence anya but you are not my loved one" she said defensively 

"That's just rude kiddo where are your manners" Clarke jumped to her feet and turned around. There standing was her father. She ran to him and he hugged her tight. She cried as he smoothed her hair and whispering reassurances in her ear. He lead them over to where anya was sitting who was unaffected by the reunion. He looked over at Polis "earth is even more beautiful then I could imagine" he said in awe

"Dad? What am I doing here? What are you both doing here?" 

"I am waiting for Lexa" anya said causally. Clarke stood up quickly 

"No anya! You can't take her! It's not her time please take me instead!" She pleaded she dropped down on her knees in front of anya. "Beja" she pleaded

"Kiddo. Calm down it's not what you think" Jake said through laughter. Anya smirked at her

"It is not lexas time yet Skai girl I am simply waiting cause she is my family and I want to make sure we live in the next life together." 

"Thank god!" Clarke exclaimed. Jake chuckled. She moved up beside him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders 

"You got it bad kiddo" he stated. Clarke nudged him in the ribs.

"Why am I here dad?" He sighed and held her tightly

"Because you have a choice kiddo a choice that not many others a gifted with but the universe if repaying you for the good you have done. You can choose to live or you could move on or wait here" Clarke looked at him. 

"If I choose to go would you come with me?" He smiled 

"I sure would" he said to her but he looked sad. She looked to the Polis tower and thought of Lexa. 

"I'm sorry dad. I can't leave leksa" 

"Hey don't be sorry! I'm glad you want to live kiddo" he said proudly. "I wish I could have meant her" she smiled at him

"I think you would have liked her dad. She is the most amazing person I have ever come across. She is kind and fair and loyal. She is so strong. She is breathtaking" 

"Well kiddo us griffins have great taste" Clarke laughed and punched him in the arm "I like her kiddo cause she makes you happy" Clarke nodded. Jake stood up and held out his hand. "Come on its time for you to go now" Clarke hugged him. 

"I wish you could be there with me dad. You would love earth. You would love Lexa. It's not fair that you aren't there with us" she said through sobs. He held her by the shoulders 

"I know sweetheart" he wiped the tears from her face "but I'll always be with you here" he pointed to her heart. "I am so proud of the woman you have become" he beamed. She hugged him again. "I will wait for you and your mother Clarke I'll wait and we will meet in the next lifet. But I will wait. I love you" he kissed her forehead. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Anya was looking at her. 

"Take care of her Skai girl" Clarke smiled at her

"Always" she said. She quickly moved towards anya and hugged her tight. Anya went stiff but then slowly returned the hug. She removed herself. "I know you are waiting for Lexa so we will most likely be in our next life together anya. I hope I get more time to know you then" anya smirked. 

"Maybe you won't be as annoying in the next life Skai girl" Clarke laughed

"It's time to go kiddo" Jake said. 

"Where?" She asked looking around. Then she felt a blinding pain though her chest. All she seen was white. She took a big gulp of air and opened her eyes. She saw her mother who was shining a torch in her eyes. She had tears streaming down her face. She felt something on her cheek. A hand. It was soft and warm. She closed her eyes and lent into the hand. She knew that hand. She opened opened her eyes to see Lexa who had been crying. She looked so sad and scared

"Klark? Klark can you hear me?" Lexa pleaded. Clarke smiled at her

"Leksa. Marry me?" Lexa smiled and tears fell down her face. Then she saw black again.


	12. Chapter 11

Lexa rode up to the Polis tower abby was waiting. Jasper was with her he helped get Clarke off the horse then ran into the tower with her. Abby barking instructions the the Polis healers. Lexa followed not really understanding her demands but trusting that she is trying to save Clarkes life. Jasper gently put her on the table and got a device from a bag. 

"Don't worry about that Jasper she is a match" Abby said quickly 

"Thank god" he said relieved 

"Lexa sit down I have to take blood from you to give to Clarke" Lexa didn't argue just sat down. Abby walked over with a needle and tube. It hurt but Lexa didn't show it. She sat beside Clarke looking at her lifeless body. She was so pale but looked so peaceful. Lexa grabbed her hand and covered her eyes so she could cry and hide the tears from the people around her. Jasper put his hand on her shoulder. The door burst open as Raven and Bellamy ran into the room. Lexa looked up and Raven ran towards her and threw her arms around her. Lexa hid her face in Ravens shoulder as she cried. Raven rubbed her back in soothing patterns. Bellamy walked over and grabbed a chair he sat down beside lexa and watched as Raven tried to calm her down. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and cried. 

"No no no" said Abby. "We are loosing her" she felt for a pulse but couldn't find one "no come on Clarke" she started cpr. Everyone watched as Abby helplessly tried to bring her daughter back. She had tears rolling down her face "come on baby fight" she said but Clarke didn't move. Lexa held on to Raven even tighter. And Bellamy was sobbing. Jasper stood there shaking his head in disbelief. Abby stood up and walked over to Bellamy she grabbed the shock battern and hit Clarke in the chest. Her body arched up

"Abigail what are you doing?" Growled Lexa but Abby ignored her. She tried again. But nothing. She was about to give up but Lexa looked at her "try again" she demanded. Abby did but this time Clarke took in a big gulp of air. Her eyes were open. Lexa stood up and cupped her cheek while Abby was checking her vitals. Clarke leant into Lexa hand and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked at Lexa and smiled 

"Klark? Klark can you hear me?" Lexa pleaded. Clarke smiled at her

"Leksa. Marry me?" Clarke said in a raspy voice. Lexa smiled and looked down to her but before she could respond Clarke was unconscious again. Lexa looked at Abby panicked 

"It's ok Lexa. She is just unconscious again but she had a heart beat so let just work at giving her your blood" Lexa nodded


	13. Chapter 12

Clarke had been unconscious for 5 days and Lexa hasn't left her side except when Raven came in and told her she stunk and to shower. Lexa always quickly showered then ran back to Clarkes side. She was currently leaning on the bed head resting on Clarkes hand looking at Clarke thinking about the last thing Clarke   
Had said. Clarke asked her to marry her. Raven walked in and sat down beside her. Raven sighed and lent her head on lexas shoulder.

"Hey little bird" Lexa said as she yawned. 

"You have to sleep raccoon I mean I slept a solid 8 hours last night and just looking at you makes me want to crawl into my bed and sleep more" Lexa turned her head towards Raven

"I will sleep when Klark wakes" she said softly. Raven laughed 

"No you won't" Lexa smiled and looked back at Clarke. "What's going on in the head of yours" Raven said she she flicked lexas ear

"She wants to be bonded with me. But what if I can not give her the life she deserves little bird" Raven rolled her eyes

"Seriously you crazy raccoon she loves you"

"And I her" she smiled

"The stop being stupid" she stood up and kissed her on the head. "I'll bring you some food" 

"Mochof" 

............................

"Hey" Bellamy greeted Raven as she entered the dinning area in the Polis tower

"Hey" she smiled

"Still no change?" 

"No nothing yet"

"Did younger the commander to sleep" Raven scoffed 

"No the stubborn raccoon won't budge" Bellamy laughed

"I'll get some food for her" she smiled at him but before he could turn away she ran into him and hugged him. He loved down to her and she leaned up and kissed him gently. "When Clarke is awake I want to talk about this Raven. I really care about you" 

"I care about you too" she kissed him again. 

...............................

Monty found Jasper sitting in the librar

"Hey jas" Jasper looked up and smiled

"Is the princess awake yet" he asked hopefully.

"No not yet" Jasper sighed and slumped back in the chair. "What are you reading?" 

"Records. Did you know that the grounders record history monty, it's pretty cool. Lexa demanded that the good people who help in mount weather be included in these books look" he held out a page that had a picture drawn of Maya "this is so cool!" He said excitedly 

"Yeah man that is awesome" 

"Hey I'm sorry about your mom man" monty shrugged 

"That woman wasn't my mother" 

...............................

"Heda?" Said Murphy as he stood at lexas bedroom door 

"Come in John" said Lexa

"Still not awake?" He stated

"No"

"She will wake up soon heda I'm sure of it nothing can keep that woman down for very long" Lexa chuckled 

"That is very true flamekeeper, did you need something" 

"The children want to see Clarke" she smiled of course they did

"Please tell them when she wakes not until then" 

"Sha heda" 

"John" he turned towards her "thank you"

"What for?" He asked 

"If you had not of contacted Abigail, Klark would most likely be dead" he sighed

"I doubt that very much heda she is strong. Probably the strongest person I know and there is no need to thank I am here to serve you and no other, well maybe Clarke but she kinda is your equal so?" He shrugged

"Thank you none the less" he bowed and left the room. 

................................

The second A.I is in Polis theolonius" alie said

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I felt it, it is my sister programme. It is there"

"What would you suggest?" 

"It must be connected to the commander"


	14. Chapter 13

Raven knocked on lexas bedroom door.

"Enter" said Lexa. It has been 7 days now that Clarke has been unconscious. Lexa looks tired and has lost a bit of weight. Raven has spent everyday in and out of the room trying to get Lexa to sleep eat and shower. Some days she is successful other days like today she is not. This would be the third time today that Raven has bought up food for Lexa who says she will eat but when Raven returns, the food is still untouched. Lexa was sitting beside the bed holding Clarkes hand as she has been the last 7 days. Raven sighed and shook her head

"Hey raccoon you see what I did just then?" Lexa looked up to her slowly with a frown on her face 

"No" she said quietly. Raven place the food on the table beside Lexa 

"Ok watch" Raven walked out of the room knocked then entered again "you see that?That is how you open a door" she said playfully. Lexa smiled and then chuckled and then did what she has been doing for the past 7 days. She lied her head down on Clarkes arm and looked at her face. Raven grinned happy to at least get a smile and a laugh out of her. She sat down beside her and started rubbing her back. "Come on lex you have to eat" she said softly. Lexa ignored her.

"I am not hungry" she said tiredly. Raven grabbed the bread roll from the tray

"Come on just some bread and I'll leave you alone" Lexa sighed then sat up slowly. She could barely keep her eyes opened. She looked at the bread roll Raven held out in front of her. She rolled her eyes and took it. She pulled little bits off and slowly ate it. "Talk to me. What is going on in the crazy head of yours" Raven could see the tears building up in her eyes. She took lexas hand "come on now you know you don't have to hide your tears from me" Lexa bottom lip trembled as a tear rolled down her face. Raven moved closer and wiped it off. "Talk" she said softly

"Sister I can not lose her" Lexa voice cracked. Raven pulled Lexa to her side and held on to her tightly. She was sad that Lexa was hurting but couldn't help feel happy that Lexa just called her sister. 

"You won't. Listen to me. Abby is not just a doctor she is Clarkes mother. If she says Clarke will wake up she means it"

"It has been seven days little bird. Seven"

"I know it has but abby said she lost a lot of blood but she will be ok. You on the other hand may not be if you don't eat and sleep how do you think Clarke will react when I tell her" Lexa snapped her head towards Raven with a concerned look

"You would not do that to me would you sister" Raven chuckled

"I'll tell you what if you eat at least half of what I bought up and sleep for a good couple of hours your secret is safe with me" Lexa look relieved. She picked up the tray and started to eat. She was nearly finished when her 3 wolves come barreling into the room which caused Raven to jump up squeal and hide behind Lexa. Lexa held up her hand and the wolves stopped. She looked behind and and smirked at Raven. Juda came skidding around the corner and fell to his knees

"My apologies heda. Please forgive me but they missed you" Lexa smiled

"That is ok Juda. Thank you" he bowed and left quickly. All three wolves went to her lap. She hugged them all and kissed their heads. Raven was still hiding. "Come sit back down little bird"

"Ah no thanks you crazy raccoon! They are massive mother fucking wolves!" Lexa laughed

"Trust me sister" she held out her hand for Raven to take. Raven rolled her eyes and took her hand

"If they eat me I'm gonna blow you to bits" she threatened. She slowly sat down beside Lexa. Lexa held Ravens hand out for the wolves to sniff. They slowly approached her sniffed her hand then licked her. Raven laughed "what are their names"

"The White furred one is snow. She is the friendliest of them. The grey one is buck she is the youngest of them and the black ones name is night. She is the leader." Buck layed her head in Ravens lap wanting a pat. 

"I like this one" night got up on the bed beside Clarke he sniffed and let out a loud howl. Raven jumped in her seat. Night then layed by Clarkes side. Lexa frowned. "What's wrong" Raven asked

"Night does not usually take to strangers very well I am surprised" snow sniffed   
Clarkes hand the hand that Lexa was holding. She howled. Buck quickly moved and sniffed Clarkes feet she howled as well.

"What are they doing?" Raven asked

"They are marking her as a leader" 

"I thought they were yours?" 

"Yes but it seems they want to be loyal to Klark as well" Lexa said smiling with pride. "They will protect her with their last dying breath" 

"Cool!"Buck quickly moved back to Raven and howled. Lexa chuckled 

"It seems that buck has done the same for you little bird" 

"How rude! What about the other two!" Lexa grinned 

"Maybe in time" Raven huffed and scratched behind bucks ear

"Oh well I got this one" she hugged buck close

...................................

Abby entered lexas room and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Her daughter was still unconscious with a big black wolf lying on one side on the bed and a big white wolf by her feet. Lexa was sitting by the bed leaning forward near Clarkes arm sleeping. The big black wolf raised its head to look at Abby, he growled. 

"Shhhhh" Abby turned her head toward Raven who was on the chair by Lexa with a big grey wolf sitting by her side. "She's finally asleep" whispered Raven. Abby went to take a step in the room but the white wolf jumped off the bed and growled. This made Lexa jump from her chair with a knife in her hand. When she saw Abby she sat back down

"Stand down" she said calmly. All the wolves backed down 

"What on earth?" Abby said shocked 

"Fuck Abby! Lexa was sleeping" Raven threw her hands in the air in frustration. Lexa looked toward Raven 

"It's fine little bird" she said quietly and went back to her previous position. Raven glared at Abby. 

"You checked on her this morning doc" Raven said annoyed that Abby had disturbed lexas sleep she only was asleep for 1 hour. 

"No need for attitude Raven I would like to see my daughter if that's ok with you" Raven rolled her eyes

"Well next time Abby when I look at you and say shhhh take that as a sign to come back later" Abby looked a Lexa and felt a tinge of regret. Lexa looked tired, hungry, sad and the fire she once had in her eyes is still there but a little dim. 

"Sorry. Truely I am but I'm here now I just want to check her vitals and then I'll leave you all be" she said sincerely 

"That is fine Abigail" Lexa said in a tired exhausted voice. She walked up to the bed but stood there unsure of where to go. On one side a big black wolf was in her way on the other side Lexa was in the way. She looked to Raven but Raven shook her head. Abby sighed. Raven moved so she could sit next to Lexa. She took her vitals and Lexa didn't move at all. Lexa sat up and looked at Abby

"Why is she not awake Abigail you said she would be" lexa said in a threatening voice. Raven stood behind her and held her shoulders. 

"She will wake Lexa" Abby snapped back. She stood up abruptly which made all three wolves look at her and let out a growl but Abigail Griffin is stubborn. "YOU said you would protect her with YOUR life! Now look at her! She was taken right under YOUR nose!" Abby yelled lexas shoulders slump in defeat. Raven walked right up to Abby 

"Thats enough Abby!" She snapped 

"No! It isn't! I didn't want her coming here for exactly this reason! And she" she pointed to Lexa "she said she would protect her! But look at her look at my baby girl she was shot and has been unconscious for 7 damn days!" Abby screamed. The big bad wolf jumped off the bed and stalked to Abby.

"Stand down night" Lexa said sadly. Night went and stood next to Lexa 

"Get out now Abby!" Raven threaten Abby shook her head

"No. I have not sat by my daughters side in 7 days cause I was afraid to upset the commander" she said mocking Lexa "it should be her that leaves" Raven went to yell at Abby but Lexa stood 

"It is ok Little bird" Lexa said softly with tears in her eyes. She bent down and kissed Clarke on the lips and with all her strength that she had left started walking to the door. Raven stood in her way 

"No raccoon come on" 

"Abigail is right I didn't protect Klark or you" she said sadly. Raven wrapped her arms around her shoulders 

"Lexa there was nothing you could do" she grabbed Lexa by the hand and dragged Lexa back to her seat by Clarke and pushed her down. "Now you listen to me you stubborn raccoon Clarke wants you here!" She glared at abby "Clarke wants Lexa here abby. She loves her. You were not there when she thought she was dying" Raven swallowed the lump in her throat, she held back her tears and stood up "even when she thought she was dying her thoughts were about lexas well being, so you shut up!" Lexa held Ravens hand to calm her down, she looked down to Lexa "and you! You get some sleep or I swear I'll tell Clarke that you have not been taking care of yourself" Lexa nodded Raven moved aside and Lexa went layed her head on Clarkes hand and closed her eyes. She walked over to Abby and dragged her out of the room, when the doors where closed she turned and slapped Abby in the face. Abby held her cheek looking at Raven shocked "listen to me Abigail Griffin, I know that you are stressed for fuck sakes your daughter almost died of course you are upset but so is Lexa! So am I and so are a lot of people you have no right none to say what you just did to Lexa. What happened was not her fault. It was Jaha because he is a crazy fuck!" Abby nodded. "I'm sorry I hit you doc" Raven placed her hand on Abby's arm. "But that was cruel what you just did" 

"I'm sorry Raven" Abby said regretfully 

"I'm not the one you should be apologising too" Raven looked up to the ceiling and closed her eyes. "You are doing what you can to keep Clarke alive and healthy and I am doing the same for Lexa. She has barley eaten and barely slept these past 7 days" Raven shook her head "I'm just hoping what you said to her doesn't effect her, I hope Clarke wakes up soon cause Lexa can not go on like this Abby and I am fucking scared ok I'm fucking frightened she is like my family she is my sister and I feel like I'm losing her" Abby wiped the tears from Ravens cheek

"I'm sorry Raven I'll make it right I promise" Raven nodded 

"I'm going to find bell and get more food for the raccoon just please at least make sure she rests" Abby nodded 

"Ok" 

.....................

Abby entered the bedroom once again. The wolves looked at her but lied back down. She walked over to Lexa who's face was buried in Clarkes stomach she sat down beside her. She heard her sniffle. Abby placed her hand on lexas back. "Lexa I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said I just miss her" Lexa ignored her and Abby could tell she was crying "she will be ok" Lexa sat up and wiped the tears from her cheeks quickly she did not like Abby seeing her like this

"She has been asleep for 7 days Abigail" Lexa said sadly. 

"I promise Lexa she will wake. She is going to be ok, you need sleep commander. You need to eat as well, Raven is coming back up with food. Please eat it then sleep" Lexa nodded. "Lay back down I swear to you if Clarke wakes I will wake you straight away" Lexa sighed and layed her head back on her stomach. After 5 minutes when Abby could hear lexas breathing even out. She moved lexas legs so she was on the bed. Lexa was lying on Clarkes side face on Clarkes stomach. Abby covered her with a blanket she found on the chair. The white wolf jumped off the bed and walked towards her. Abby froze. Snow walked up to her and licked her hand. Abby smiled and sat by Clarkes side. Raven walked in with Bellamy, she looked at the bed and cried happy tears. Bellamy hugged her from behind and smiled. She led Bellamy over to the lounge chair and they both laid on it and fell asleep. Abby moved some hair from Clarkes face. "You have to wake up honey. So many people miss you"


	15. Chapter 14

Clarkes eyes slowly opens. She felt a weight in the lower half of her body and she was really warm something was tickling her side. She looked to her right and seen black fur. Her eyes widened when the owner of that fur lifted its head. Clarke froze. There was a big black wolf right next to her. The black wolf moved towards her face. Clarke held her breath and closed her eyes. She opened them when she felt wet on her face. She giggled and opened her eyes to see the black wolf licking her. She ran her hand through her fur. The wolf then moved near her stomach where she felt the weight. She looked down to see lexas brown locks spread all over her stomach and chest. She chuckled. The wolf moved up to Lexa and started licking her face

"Go away night" growled Lexa. Clarke smiled. She looked to her left to see her mother sleeping soundly in a chair. She looked down near her feet and saw a big white wolf. He also started licking the commander. Lexa lazily pushed snow away. Clarke smiled and placed hand on lexas head. She felt the bed dip when a grey wolf jumped on and also started licking the commander. She groaned

"Bants!" She yelled tiredly burrowing herself further into Clarkes stomach. The cuteness of it all made Clarke laugh. Lexa sat up quickly on her knees and looked at Clarke. "Klark?" She gasped. Clarke smiled

"Leksa" she said in a husky voice. Lexa threw herself on top of Clarke "ompff" Lexa starting kissing all over Clarkes face and and neck leaving Clarke in a giggling state "Lexa" she said between giggles. The commotion woke up Raven and Bellamy who sat up quickly to see what the noise was

"Clarke!" Both Bellamy and Raven said in unison. They moved towards the bed. Abby woke up with a start and looked at her daughter being peppered with kisses from the commander

"Baby!" She said with tears in her eyes. Lexa stopped kissing Clarke and place both her hands on Clarkes cheeks she looked deep in her sky blue eyes. 

"Yes Klark I will bond with you" Clarke smiled and lent forward to kiss her love. 

"YES!!" Yelled Raven as she ran over to Clarke and Lexa and jumped on the bed. She wrestled them both. Bellamy stood near Abby and both shared a smile. Clarke looked to Raven who had tears pooling in her eyes "don't you ever do that to me again griffin!" Clarke nodded and looked to lexa.

"I second that Klark" she said softly. Abby smoothed down her hair

"You scared us all honey" Abby said softly

"Yeah princess" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead "I'm going to let everyone know your awake" Raven moved to the side of the bed and kissed Bellamy before he left. Lexa kissed her again. 

"I love you" Lexa said looking into her eyes

"I love you too" replied clarke


	16. Chapter 15

Clarke was lying awake smiling softly. Lexa had her head on her chest she had been sleeping a good 16 hours. She wove her hands though her curls and kissed the top of her head. Night, snow and buck were sitting at the door guarding their 2 leaders. Bucks stood up excitedly and Clarke knew who was going to come through that door. 

"Hey princess" whispered Raven as she walked in. Buck quickly stood by her side and licked her hand. 

"Hey" she said back. "She didn't sleep much did she" Raven shook her head

"No it was hard griff I tell ya that woman is stubborn it was hard to get her to eat and sleep" Clarke closed her eyes and pushed back her frustration, annoyed Lexa hadn't been taking care of herself "hey but don't tell the raccoon I told you" Raven grinned

"Where is Jaha?" 

"Not sure warriors are still out looking for him" Clarke nodded

"So your getting married" Raven smirked. Clarke gave her a smile that reached her eyes. 

"Told ya I would" she said playfully. Raven laughed 

"That you did, do you remember anything from the Bunker" Clarke thought about it

"Hmm I remember I thought I was going to die and then I had this really weird dream rayes" Raven lent forward on the bed

"Tell me about it" She asked

"Well where I went there was my dad and anya" she said happily "I remember I sat down with anya we were both looking over Polis" Clarke looked down to Lexa "my dad was there and I think I felt at peace like I could leave if I wanted too but when I looked at Polis I remembered Lexa and, and leaving was not an option cause I didn't want to leave her. Anya and my father told me that that place I was at was where people waited for there loved ones so that there souls are reborn into a new life together that is why Anya was there" she felt Lexa stir and sit up with water in her eyes she cupped Clarkes cheek

"It's called the in between hodnes" Lexa borrowed her head into Clarkes neck and squeezed her tightly. She was frightened at how close Clarke was to death. Clarke felt Lexa tears soak her shirt

"Leksa what's wrong" Lexa didn't answer. Just cried into her shoulder. "Leksa? Talk to me" she said softly. 

"You almost died Klark" she mumbled into her neck. Clarke rubbed soothing circles on lexas back. Raven reached over Clarke and squeezed lexas shoulder 

"But she didn't sis" 

"Yeah I'm right here Leksa" Lexa nodded into Clarkes neck. She waited until her tears stopped. And she sat up and looked at Clarke and Raven. 

"Me and Anya we made a pack that we would wait for each other. Death is not the end" she said proudly. Clarke held lexas hand tight

"She will be waiting a long time hodnes" Clarke said

"Will you guys wait for me" asked Raven 

"Sha" said Lexa 

"Of course rayes" said Clarke. 

Knock knock 

Lexa stood from the bed her wolves ran to her side. 

"Enter" Murphy entered 

"Heda Lincoln and the scouting crew are back. They have Jaha" Lexa stood straight. Hands clenched at her side. Her wolves felt her anger and started howling. Clarke sat up

"Leksa calm down" Lexa snapped her head to Clarke 

"Calm down? He will die Klark he will die a painfully slow death for trying to take you and the little bird from me" she growled the wolves howled again. Raven stood up and tried to approach her but Clarke put her hand on her arm to stop her. 

"Hodnes?" Clarke said softly. Lexa started to pace "Leksa?" She tried again "Ai houmon kom be" that made Lexa stop. She closed her eyes trying to calm her breathing. Clarke held out her hand "come here Beja" Clarke said. Lexa clenched her jaw but slowly walked towards Clarke. She took her hand but stood rigid by the bed. Clarke pulled her forward so she kneeled on the bed

"You will not talk me out of it Klark he deserves to die" she snapped. Clarke cupped her jaw

"I think he does too but we need information from him. You need to think like heda not someone who almost lost their loved ones" Clarke reasoned. She lent forward and kissed Lexa. "Ok?" 

"Sha"

"You two are so gross" Raven said playfully. Lexa laughed. 

"I need your help sister" 

"Ok anything you need" 

"I need you to find out what it is alie wants and how to shut her down. Killing Jaha will not stop this programme she will find another puppet" 

"Ok I'll get monty to help me" Lexa nodded

"I want to be in the room when Jaha is being questioned Leksa" Lexa rolled her eyes 

"Ok"

"Ok? Well that was easier then what I thought" Lexa chuckled

"Well hodnes if I had of said no you would have turned up anyway" Clarke smiled

"You know me too well"


	17. Chapter 16

Lexa kicked open the throne room doors. Clarke gave her a side glanced and smirked at her. In the middle of the throne room was Jaha and Lincoln. Jaha was bound on his knees. Lexa walked to her throne and sat down and Clarke stood next to her. She needed crutches to get around but her wound seem to be healing quite fast. Abby thinks it has to do with lexas blood. 

"Theolonius Jaha kom Skai kru" she drawled "we meet again" he looked to his right at no body and Clarke frowned at this. 

"Is it Jaha we are talking to or is it alie?" Clarke asked. Jaha cocked his head to the side

"Clarke Griffin. How are you still alive by my calculations the amount of blood you lost should have killed you" Lexa scoffed

"I should cut out your tongue for talking to her" she snapped while gripping the throne in a death grip. 

"Leksa I believe this is not Jaha anymore it alie we are talking to" alie looked at her "what is it that you want alie" 

"I am programmed to help the human race" Clarke frowned on confusion 

"How is you brainwashing people helping the human race?" 

"I do not brainwash them I take their pain" Clark shook her head

"Jaha who is wells?" Clarke asked

"I- I don't know. Why is that important" Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat 

"Wells Jaha was your son. He was a good person and my best friend and he died" Jaha shook his head

"No I had no son" Clarke turned to Lexa 

"By taking their pain she also takes their memories"

"Hmm I see" she stood up and walked down to Jaha "tell me alie what is it you want" 

"I want the second AI, it was created by my maker Becca" Lexa turned and looked at Clarke. Clarke new in this instance that the Ai that alie was referring to is the flame in the back of lexas neck. Lincoln held up a back pack

"Heda this was found on him" Clarke moved forward and took the bag

"What's this?" She asked 

"That is the key to the city of light" Jaha responded. 

"Lincoln take this to Raven" Jaha tried to stand up and take it but night walked up to him slowly and put her teeth around he neck. Jaha didn't move

"If I were you Jaha I would shut up" Clarke warned she walked up to stand by Lexa. 

"Guards take theolonius jaha Kom Skai kru to the holding cells" they nodded and dragged him away. Clarke quickly turned to Lexa and threw her arms around her shoulders

"It's the flame Leksa" she said while rubbing the back of lexas neck 

"I know hodnes" Clarke held her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes

"I will not let her or anyone else harm you" she said determined. Lexa smiled 

"I know that too Klark" she kissed Clarke "come we must go see Raven" 

 

....................

"Ok ladies good news or bad news?" Raven said. She had been sitting with monty looking at the backpack for a couple of hours now when Clarke and Lexa walked in. 

"Raven?" Clarke groaned. Raven held up her hands 

"Ok ok gees. So here's the bottom line. There is a way to stop alie and that is to destroy her server"

"Where is this server you speak of?" Asked Lexa

"That would be in the mansion I was telling you about heda" said Murphy who had been waiting for Clarke and Lexa to arrive. 

"If we can destroy that then alie is gone but for now we can destroy this back pack" monty said to Lexa. He was still unable to look Clarke in the eyes after she killed his mother. 

"Ok flamekeeper gather horses and gona we leave at first light" he nodded and left

"Leksa?" Clarke started 

"No Klark. You are injured" 

"It's not that bad anymore" she snapped 

"Klark" she sighed "please I usually do what you ask of me but I can not do this. You are injured and we have far to travel you have to stay here" Clarke rolled her eyes. "Im going to organise who I want to come" she pecked Clarke on the lips and left

"Well you were told" Raven laughed. Clarke glared at Raven. 

"Can you give me and monty a minute ray?" She nodded and left

"Clarke you don't ha-" 

"Monty I'm sorry" she said quickly. He shook his head.

"I don't blame you Clarke. She wasn't herself you know?" Clarke nodded in agreement "but she was still my mom and you were only protecting yourself and Raven. I don't hate you and I'm not angry at you I am just hurt that I have lost my mom, long before we found each other again" Clarke moved forward and wrapped her arms around monty

"I am sorry for your loss monty" she said sadly 

"It's ok princess" He said through tears. He wiped his tears away "I will be ok" he smiled. 

................................

Clarke was watching Lexa pack her things for her trip. She was growing anxious and thinking of ways she can sneak into the party of gonas

"You think to loud hodnes" Clarke looked up to see Lexa standing in front of her "I know you are thinking of ways you can come but you can not" she sat down next to Clarke who then stood up

"I can't believe your going to leave me here Lexa" Lexa rolled her eyes 

"Guilt will not work either Klark" Clarke groaned in frustration. Lexa pulled Clarke towards her lap. She wrapped her arms around Clarkes waist and rolled her eyes trying to get off her. Lexa kissed her neck so she stopped. She put her arm around lexas neck and kissed her. "I know you want to come but you can not"

"Leksa you could be killed I need to be there with you to protect you" Lexa chuckled "what you think I can't protect you" Clarke said defensively. Lexa looks at her seriously

"Klark you are the strongest willed person I have ever meant, if you say you can protect me hodnes I feel sorry for the men in woman who would dare harm me" Clarke smiled at her "but you are injured you almost died klark you were so close to deaths door that you were in the in between. If you were not injured I would have no quarrel with you coming" Clarke threw back her head in frustration 

"I know your right it doesn't make it any easier" she grumbled. 

"I know but I will come back then we can move forward. We can be bonded" Clarke smiled largely at that and kissed Lexa. 

"Ok"


	18. Chapter 17

2 weeks later

Lexa, Raven Lincoln and 5 other gona made it to the mansion in one piece. They stood out front the doors. Before they went in Lexa wanted to radio Clarke. That's how they have been communicating over the last 2 weeks

"Klark? Are you there?" She said into the radio

"Sha Leksa I'm here" came through Clarkes husky voice. 

"We are here Klark I wanted to talk to you before we went in" 

"Leksa don't talk like you arnt coming out" Clarke said annoyed 

"Death is not the end hodnes" there was a pause 

"I will not listen to this Leksa you talk about death like it doesn't mean anything. I do not want to argue just hurry home" Lexa smiled and got butterflies in the pit of her stomach at Clarke calling Polis home

"I hod Yu in klark kom Skai kru" Lexa said softly

"I love you too leksa kom trikru. I will see you soon. Radio me when you are leaving

"Sha" Lexa walked back to the mansion and stood by Raven 

"Ready sis" asked Raven. Lexa moved forward and kicked open the door. Raven rolled her eyes at her sisters antics. When they walked in they were greeted by a woman in a red dress

"Welcome commander" she said. Lexa ignored her and walked straight though her. She knew what she was from Murphy. 

"Start looking" she demanded 

"Wow! This place is unbelievable raccoon! It's huge!" Raven said in awe "I mean I have seen places like this in movies but this.. I can not wait to tell Clarke!" 

"What is a movie?" Raven shook her head 

"I promise you raccoon I promise I will make it so you can watch a movie" Lexa smiled

"If you say so little bird" they walked down to the basement after clearing the rest of the house. Alie stood at the bottom of the stairs 

"Raven do not destroy me. As an engineer you must be interested in this tech" alie said. Raven just scoffed and walked right through her 

"The only thing I am interested in is my family and keeping them safe and that starts by destroying you bitch" Lexa smirked. She loved her new sister. They walked into a room full of computer. "This must be it" Raven moved forward and touched the keyboards trying to turn it on. She seen a button with a pin on it. "Lexa look at this. Damn it! It looks like the bitch has some sort of DNA activation to power up the servers" Lexa walked beside Raven. She put her finger on the button and felt the pin prick her finger. She watch the blood surround the button and then all the sudden the screens turned on. Alie stood in front of Lexa 

"You have Alie 2.0" she stated. "It is the only way you could have turned on the servers" 

"Yes she does Alie" said a voice behind them. Lexa turned quickly with her swords drawn. 

"Prem heda Bekka?" She said shocked 

"Yes it's me she smiled sadly" Raven moved beside Lexa 

"Wait. What? Who?" She said 

"Little bird this is the first commander. Bekka" Lexa informed her 

"It is nice to meet you Raven" she said 

"Ah likewise I guess. Are you going to help me shut this bitch down" Becca laughed 

"You sure do have a way with words" Becca said

"After all this time creator you have been hidden but now you show yourself. Why?" Asked alie 

"Cause creating you was a mistake. I came to earth to fix it"

"Whoa whoa whoa are you telling me that Alie is the one who destroyed our plantet! Raven said loudly 

"Yes she was released the missiles" Raven shook her head 

"Your Skai kru?" 

"Yes" Raven laughed. Becca stood by Raven helping her shut down alie all the while alie was trying to state her case. 

"Oh no!" Said Becca 

"What?" Said Lexa and Raven in unison. She hid a self destruct button! Run!" She yelled Raven bolted for the stairs with Lexa behind her to make sure she got up the stairs quickly. She still couldn't run fast. When they got to the top she grabbed Ravens hand 

"Gonakru nau!!" She yelled Lincoln through Raven over his shoulder and the warriors and Lexa ran for the front doors just as they left the door the explosion through them 20 metres in front. Lexa threw herself on Raven to protect her from flying debris and before she could check were Lincoln and the warriors were they all threw them selfs on Lexa and Raven. Lexa passed out along with Raven. 

..........................

"Heda? Heda can you hear me" Lexa opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and she could hear a ringing in her ears. She could see Lincoln he looked unharmed 

"Raven?" She asked 

"She is fine Lexa" she looked to her right and seen Raven unconscious next to her. She tried to sit up. "The warriors we came with are dead heda" he swallowed the lump in his throat. "They died protecting us" she nodded. 

"They died heroes Lincoln" 

"Sha" Raven started groaning 

"Fuck I thought I was gonna blow the bitch up and she goes blows herself up. What a disappointment" she mumbled. Lexa and Lincoln laughed. 

"Come let's get home. I will radio Klark" 

"I'm sorry heda but Raven had the radio on her and it was destroyed" Lexa sighed and Raven laughed 

"Clarke is gonna kill you you crazy raccoon" raven chuckled


	19. Chapter 18

Clarke was pacing her and lexas room. 

"It has been 2 days!" She growls. Octavia is sitting on the chair in front of her leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees. Her leg was bouncing up and down out of anxiousness. It had been 2 days since they last heard from Lexa said Raven and Lincoln. 

"I'm aware wanheda" Murphy drawls.

"We have to go we have to go look for them!" She pleaded Abby stood next to Murphy 

"Honey you can't leave you have been keeping the coalition in check since Lexa left" 

"I don't care" she throws her hands up in the air. Bellamy sat next to Octavia and held her hand. 

"We have sent out search parties thats all we can do" said Murphy trying to reason with them

"We can't just sit here any longer Murphy!" Bellamy said annoyed 

"Look why don't we all just calm down ok" said Harper "think about it Clarke Lexa Raven and Lincoln are all bad ass right? They probably just broke the radio some how" 

Clarke stopped pacing and slumped into the chair. "I can't sit here and do nothing" she felt the tears build up behind her eyes 

"Honey" Abby went and kneeled in front of her "I know your worried but I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation" Clarke shook her head and stood up. She started packing her stuff

"I can't just sit here they might be in trouble" she said as she was stuffing her clothes in a back pack. 

"Clarke please" said Octavia desperately. Clarke stopped and sighed she walked over to Octavia and sat on the other side of her. "I need you to stay" she felt the tears run down her face. Bellamy put his arm around her shoulder. "If something did happen" she paused and swallowed the bile that just came up "then all I have left is you and bell if you go off I could lose you too. So please please stay" she begged. Clarke sobbed and held her friends. The three of them huddled up on the sofa.

.......................................

2 weeks later

Scouting parties couldn't find anything. Clarke felt her heart shatter. She thought about Lexa and Anya waiting for her in the in between and got immensely sad. She felt like dead weight. She has stood by Octavia and bellamy staying strong and supporting them but at night time when she was lying in bed that had lexas scent all over she cried and wished for death. But she got up in the morning and stayed strong for her friends like she always did. The coalition has stayed on once piece. Everyone to afraid to go up against wanheda. Currently she was looking over Polis from the balcony in the throne room thinking how easily she can end her pain if she just fell. She sighed. Bellamy and Octavia watched her from their seats. They shared a concerned glance with one another. Just as Octavia was about to say something Murphy burst into the room

"Come to the gates quick!" All three ran to the elevator 

"What is it Murphy?" Asked Octavia. 

"They are back" he said with a grin. All three stood there with shocked faces

"Are you sure?" Said Clarke 

"Sha" he smiled. Octavia started crying and Bellamy squared hiding his tears behind his hands. Clarke didn't want to get her hopes up she had to see it. When the elevator got to ground level all three ran to the gates. Clarke stopped in her tracks as she watched Lincoln lift up Octavia gently in his arms. She watched at Bellamy was swinging Raven around in happiness. But she couldn't see Lexa. She couldn't find her. She felt pain in her chest as she started to feel the tears behind her eyes. She turned around started to walk toward the tower Ignoring the calls from her friends. When she was alone in the elevator she bent over trying to breathe but she was find it hard. When the doors opened she made her way to the bedroom so she could sleep away the pain and hope she would never wake. As she walked in the room she started crying. 

"Klark!" Lexa ran out of the bathroom. Clarke stood there not sure if she could believe what she is seeing. Lexa approached her slowly "Klark? Hodnes, it's me" she said softly. She was in front of Lexa now. Clarke slowly reached up to her face and felt her warmth from her cheeks. She smiled and cried and threw herself in lexas arms. Lexa held her up while Clarke wrapped her legs around lexas waist. Lexa walked them to the sofa she sat down with Clarke still holding on to her like a koala bear. She pulled Clarke back so she could look at her "Klark I am so sorry. The radio broke, Raven tried really hard to fix it but it was destroyed Hodnes I am so sorry you must have been so worried my love" she said gently 

"Leksa" she grabbed the back on lexas necks and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. They were resting their forehead against each other trying to catch their breaths. "Why weren't you at the gate leksa" Clarke sobbed "when I didn't see you there I thought you were dead" leksa shook her head

"Again Klark I am sorry I could not wait I told the others to wait at the gate but I could not i ran up the stairs to greet you but you were not here Hodnes I just could not wait to see you. I missed you" Lexa leant forward and kissed her "I love you" she kissed her again 

"I love you too" she kissed Lexa back "but I can't do this again Lexa I can't. I, I " she took a breath 

"What klark what is it" Lexa asked softly 

"I wanted to die leksa" Lexa gasped and held on to Clarke tight

"Look at me klark" Lexa demanded but Clarke was to ashamed to meet her gaze "klark Beja look at me" Clarke looked into lexas green eyes full of fear "you can not do that do you understand me. Even if my life is to end you must fight Hodnes. There are people here who love you. You can not give up, I will wait for you always please know that Clarke I will wait for you if I meet my end" Clarke nodded and kissed Lexa again Lexa pulled her back "promise me klark promise me right now that you will never harm yourself if my fight ends. Promise me that you will continue to fight" 

"I promise leksa. I promise" she cried 

Lexa walked them to the bed and undressed herself and Clarke. They held each other all night


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end

The following week Jaha was killed for the crimes he committed. He was sentenced to death by 1000 cuts. He got to 100 before he died. Clarke thought that was ironic. Clarke is standing in the centre of Polis on a stage with Lexa and they are holding hands. People from all around have shown up to see Them bond. Clarke was wearing a white dress while Lexa was wear her usual commander gear but she wore her hair down to one side just like Clarke liked. Clarke cried when Lexa slipped the ring on her finger, it was her fathers ring. She looked to her mother who was sitting in the front of the crowd with tears in her eyes. Marcus was sitting next to her holding her gently with a big smile on his face. She could see the delinquents smiling at her. She smiled back then looked at her favourite green eyes. Murphy was officiating the wedding. Raven was standing behind Lexa with Bellamy both had tears in their eyes and it made her chuckle 

"Hodnes you have stolen my friends" she said playfully. Lexa looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes

"You can have them back any time you wish klark" she said jokingly. Standing behind Clarke was Lincoln and Octavia. Octavia handed Clarke the ring she had made, It had emeralds and sapphires on it. She slipped it on lexas finger and smiled. They both lent forward and shared a passionate kiss. The whole crowd roared and cheered. The delinquents whistling and cheering. She looked at Lexa 

"I love you"

"And I love you klark"


End file.
